


Angelic Mating Rituals are a Pain in the Ass

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angelic Powers for Lubrication, Beta!Sam, Different World AU, Grace!sex, Grace/Soul Bonding, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Mates, Omega!Gabriel, Soul Feeding, Soul/Grace Sex, Threesomes, alpha!Castiel, happy endings, wing!kink, wing!worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since angels were cut off from heaven, they have lived on earth.  They mate with humans now, forming Alpha/Beta pairs or Alpha/Beta/Omega triads, feeding off the energy of the souls their humans carry to continue to survive.  A soul bond is one that lasts forever and cannot be severed by earthly means.  A single human can support a single angel in a soul bond.  All triads are two humans and one angel.  An angel has to find a mate (or mates) to feed off of before the power of their grace runs out and they fade, then whither away to nothing. Gabriel is an archangel, an omega as well, and he is getting closer and closer to the danger of fading.  When he meets Castiel and Sam Winchester, he knows that they can’t be together, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting.  A split second decision ends up binding his fate to theirs, and Gabriel prays for the first time in eons that he might find his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the amaaaaaaaazing art that was done for this fic below, because it's absolutely gorgeous and I adore it so much!! 
> 
> [Amazing Art!!](http://fandom-trickster.tumblr.com/post/147017132819/angelic-mating-rituals-are-a-pain-in-the-ass)

 

 

“Don't give me that look Gabriel! You know that I am right. You can no longer afford to be picky in your choice of mate,” Michael said, brushing his hands on his thighs.

 

Gabriel scowled, one of his wings twitching impatiently behind him. He received this lecture from Michael at least twice a month now. It had been old the first time he had delivered it, but now it was even more so.

 

“I'll be picky if I damn well want to, thank you very much,” Gabriel snapped.

 

Michael frowned. “I've made... _allowances_ for your condition-”

 

“I'm an omega!” Gabriel growled, his wings puffing up to show his indignation. “It's not a _condition_ , it's a biological fact! I need a mated pair, an alpha and beta, both of whom I can feed off of to survive! Try telling me something I don't know!”

 

Michael took a deep breath. “Your grace will not last much longer little brother,” he said, reaching out to touch Gabriel. “Please do not make me watch you fade.”

 

Gabriel sighed. Michael was a dick, and an overbearing asshole. He really was. But his intentions were mostly positive. “I'm not about to mate some human couple just so I survive, Michael.”

 

“Why not?” Michael asked, narrowing his eyes. “There are many, _many_ humans that would love the honor-”

 

“I am not mating some couple who want me just because I am an archangel!” He snarled.

 

“So you are going to die to prove a point?” Michael growled. “You are a fool, Gabriel! What good does any of that do you?”

 

Gabriel turned to stare outside the window, clenching onto the handle tightly. “You are dismissed, Michael.”

 

“Gabriel-”

 

Gabriel ignored Michael, even when he tried pulling the “alpha call” bullshit. He couldn't make Gabriel submit. Not truly. The most he could do was make Gabriel feel guilty.

 

When Michael finally left, Gabriel slumped into the window seat, his wings tucked carefully around him. He could be as high and as mighty as he wanted, but when the time came, he would choose a loveless mating over dying. He wasn't strong enough to do anything else.

 

He curled up tighter. Was it so bad that he wanted love in a mating? That he wanted a pair to mate him just because they wanted him? Not because he was an archangel, or because of the family he was from? Gabriel buried his face in his arms until a firm knock came on his office door. He scowled at it and wondered who the hell was bothering him.

 

“Gabriel,” A voice called through the wood. “We had an appointment. A half hour ago.”

 

Gabriel smiled a little at the sound of Castiel. The Seraph was right. They did have an appointment, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to screw with him sometimes. “The door is open, Cas!” he called, uncurling from the window to walk towards his desk again. He still wasn't sure why Castiel had scheduled the meeting, but Cas was the only alpha on the planet he liked, so he was inclined to help him however he could.

 

Castiel stepped into the room a moment later, and he was followed by a tall human. A beta, if Gabriel's nose told him right, and of course it did. “Welcome to my humble office, what can I do for the both of you?”

 

“This is humble?”

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped to the human again and he chuckled. “Yes, considering my elder brother’s office is three times the size. According to him, this downplays my position significantly.”

 

The human smiled at him and Gabriel felt his heart turn over in his chest. That smile was _deadly_. He'd need to keep his head and not be drooling over the human in front of him too much.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean any offense,” the human said, bowing in a formal gesture.

 

Gabriel laughed in delight and looked over to Castiel. “Cas, a human who knows Angel customs? Where on earth did you find him?”

 

Castiel smiled and gestured Sam forward. “Gabriel, may I present Sam Winchester, my intended mate.”

 

Just like that, any hint of joy at the human left him and Gabriel had to force another smile. He cleared his throat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam Winchester,” he said, standing up, his wings ruffling as he extended his hand and swallowed hard at how warm and big the human’s hand was, wrapped around his.

 

“The pleasure is very much mine Arch-”

 

Gabriel waved a hand and cut the human off. He didn’t want to hear the title. He wasn’t sure that he could bear to hear Sam say his formal name. “Just call me Gabriel,” he ordered, smiling again as he met the bright hazel eyes.

 

“Gabriel,” Sam repeated. “It’s my pleasure, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel hated the shiver that crawled up his spine at the way the human said his name. He turned to look at Castiel and smiled again. “Now you _really_ have to tell me how you met him. I haven’t seen a human this large in decades.”

 

Sam’s entire face lit up as he laughed and Gabriel couldn’t help smiling as well.

 

“We met through a mutual acquaintance. I believe that you remember Dean Winchester?” Castiel said.

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “The omega who overcompensates so hard that he might as well have his head up his own ass?”

 

Sam burst out laughing all over again. “I think that might be the best description of my brother that I have ever heard, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel raised a finger and winked at Sam. “And accurate, don’t forget that, that’s very important.”

 

“Of course,” Sam agreed, unable to keep from grinning at Gabriel. “I couldn’t agree more, honestly, that’s a perfect description of him.”

 

Gabriel told himself that he didn’t like how Sam grinned at him, that he didn’t care about how it seemed like the sunshine was coming out of Sam’s smile. He didn’t care about any of that. _Definitely_ not. He cleared his throat. “Of course it is. So, while I am very pleased to meet you, Sam, I’m not sure why you’re here in my office.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat. “That would be my fault. We need permission for an emergency mating. The normal six month waiting period will…” he trailed off and looked uncomfortable.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow looked from Castiel to Sam. Sam looked defiant, one arm wrapped protectively around Castiel. He fought down the urge that he could be the one being held like Cas. “How far along are you?”

 

“I’m the oldest Seraph, currently in charge of the primary garrison here on Earth. I’m…” Castiel frowned. “I have two months. If I am lucky.”

 

“I thought we already agreed that I wasn’t going to let you fade, decisions or not,” Sam whispered fiercely into Castiel’s hair.

 

In an instant, Gabriel knew what had happened. “You’ve already fed from him, haven’t you, Castiel?”

 

Castiel’s face crumpled guiltily and Gabriel could see the way that Sam’s arm tightened around him. He blew out a hard breath and leaned back in the chair. “How long have you been together, publically?”

 

“Three-”

 

Castiel raised a hand and cut Sam off. “Six weeks.”

 

Gabriel groaned and dropped his face into his hand. “Six weeks? Are you serious, Cas? That’s even stretching the level of rule breaking that _I_ can condone.”

 

“If you don’t-”

 

Gabriel turned his eyes to Sam and narrowed them. “Don’t you dare threaten me. I’m your only hope with this, because you and I both know that none of the other archangels would give the permission for an emergency mating like this.” The human snapped his mouth shut and Gabriel sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, debating for a few minutes before he started to write.

 

“Gabriel, please,” Castiel said, stepping forward. “We will do anything you ask. _Anything_. I don’t care what it is, I will find a way to get it for you.”

 

Gabriel sighed and finished writing the executive order, plucking a feather from his wings, dropping it to the paper, watching it flash gold before the feather appeared on the paper again. He re-read over his executive order and stood up, walking over to the human. He held the paper out to him.

 

“What is this?” Sam asked, looking down at the paper. “It isn’t an emergency mating order.”

 

“No,” Gabriel agreed. “They’d deny it if I wrote one of those, because you are not at the three month mark. And I have no desire to see Castiel on his deathbed when he is mated.” He looked down at the paper. “That, in your hand, is an executive order from the Messenger of God. There are only three angels that can override that order, and none of them are going to know that this ever happened.”

 

Sam’s eyes went wide and he stared at it. “You’d…”

 

“Gabriel, we can’t afford this,” Castiel said, frowning at the paper in Sam’s hand. “What payment do you want?”

 

Gabriel sighed and walked back and behind his desk. “I don’t want anything. Go get mated. Be happy, Castiel.”

 

He stared at the window again, dismissing both of them. He breathed out slowly and clenched his eyes shut, his wings trembling.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam called out, stopping just inside the door. “Thank you.”

 

Gabriel waited until the door had shut behind Sam and Castiel before a small sob escaped him. He’d signed his own death warrant, using that much power for them.

 

What had been more than a year before he started to fade was now less than three months. Gabriel stared out the window and clenched his eyes shut. They’d deserved it. If there had been one reason to use that power, it was the two of them.

~!~

 

Gabriel cancelled the rest of his appointments for that afternoon, because hell if he was going to try to see anyone after that. Michael would have known immediately what had happened. Everyone would. He just needed to get home and rest. Relax. And figure out what the hell he was going to do in the next three months.

 

The next morning he filed the paperwork for a leave of absence. He explained to Michael that it was going to be him searching for his mateS (which was enough to get Michael to leave him alone), and not that he would be doing...doing something. Maybe trying to find a mated couple he didn’t hate that he could mate with. So maybe he didn’t end up dying. _Maybe_.

 

He sighed and slumped into his chair for a moment, breathing through his exhaustion. He closed his eyes and thought about Castiel and Sam. He smiled. They had been worth it. He could easily feel the happiness bleeding off of them, when they were together. And to risk being ostracized after an unapproved feeding? That told him how much that human felt for his angel.

 

Gabriel looked at the computer again and debated continuing his search for a mated human pair. He'd found several promising candidates, but so far none of them had been people that he wanted to meet in person. His wings gave an irritated ruffle. The idea of a loveless mating, a pair who would mate him for his status alone was horrifying. And that was all there was. He sighed again. At least he could go home and figure things out in peace.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel looked up in shock at the sound of Sam Winchester stepping into his office. His wings perked up and he hated how much he was still _attracted_ to the human, because he couldn't be. He belonged to Cas, and that was the way things were. He forced a smile to his face and stood up. "Sam, I'm surprised to see you again so soon. Is there something wrong with Cas?"

 

Sam shook his head and shut the door behind him. The guilt he felt was still in the pit of his stomach, especially after Cas had explained to him what the executive order from Gabriel had meant, and how much power it gave them. "No, Cas is fine, we're all official now, so everything is good, thank you."

 

Gabriel relaxed back into his chair and smiled again, watching Sam walk closer. "Well, I am relieved to hear that everything is alright for the both of you. That still doesn't tell me what you're doing in my office, though."

 

Sam cleared his throat and stared at Gabriel. "I want to understand why. I didn't know what the executive order meant, not until Cas really told me."

 

Gabriel tensed up and could feel his wings puffing defensively. He took a deep breath and exhaled hard, looking at the desk in front of him. "I gave you what you wanted, do you really need to understand my motivations?"

 

"When you put it like that," Sam said, shifting awkwardly as he sank into a seat. "No. And it makes me seem ungrateful to boot. I'm not, Gabriel. Ungrateful, that is. I will never be able to thank you, and neither will Cas, and we are both well aware of that."

 

Gabriel swallowed and sighed, trying to relax a little bit, looking at Sam. "So do what I told you. Go be happy. Enjoy yourselves. That's what you should do."

 

"Gabriel," Sam said, clearing his throat. "You tossed an executive order at us like it was nothing, and people pay-"

 

"I'm aware," Gabriel said, interrupting. He could still feel where he had plucked the feather out of his wings, and the power that had gone with it into the document.

 

"So I don't understand why. You were right about the other three. They could, and would have told us to go screw, and if we were lucky, I would have mated Cas while he was in a hospital bed at three months," Sam said, standing and stepping closer to the desk.

 

Gabriel shrugged, his wings shifting uncomfortably as the beta walked closer to him. "I was moved by your sob story of finding each other at the last possible minute?"

 

Sam smiled a little. "While I am flattered to hear that you were moved by us wanting to be together, that still doesn't explain what you did."

 

Gabriel sighed and stared at Sam, giving him a hard look. "Here's the deal, kid."

 

Sam bristled at being called a kid, but stared back at Gabriel. "What deal?"

 

"I like Castiel. I'm an outcast among the archangels - something no angel will likely ever tell you. Mostly because of my status," Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes at Sam as the human froze and stared at him in shock.

 

"Your-what does that have to do with anything?"

 

Gabriel gave a hoarse bark of a laugh. " _Everything_ ," he snapped. "Now, imagine that you are the only omega in a group of alpha brothers. Imagine that you should be an alpha, by all rights, but you aren't. No, you're _special_."

 

Sam sank down into the chair again, staring at Gabriel. "So what does that have to do with Castiel?"

 

"Well," Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's just say I understand being out of place. Of not fitting in. Castiel hasn't fit in his entire life. I've known him for millennia, Sam. He comes to me, for the first time in all of the time we have known each other and tells me he needs something. He needed something so badly he was willing to break ancient laws to do it. If it was in my power to give him what he needed? I would have."

 

"And so you did," Sam said, his voice a little awed.

 

Gabriel sighed and slumped back into the chair, feeling even more weary than before. "And so I did. I gave him what he wanted, what he needed. I made sure that he would be able to be happy when no one else would help him be happy. You make him happier than I have ever seen, Sam. I would have moved heaven and earth itself if it meant that you could both be happy together."

 

Sam swallowed hard, his throat dry as he stared at Gabriel, at the way he slumped. He looked so tired. Far more tired than he should have. A few things clicked together and he understood. "You aren't mated, are you?"

 

Gabriel's feathers ruffled in irritation and he narrowed his eyes at the perceptive human. Of course Sam had noticed. Of course he had. "No, I'm not."

 

Sam sat upright, his eyes going wide. He recognized the exhaustion in Gabriel. He'd been watching it for weeks in Cas, and now he was seeing it in the archangel. "You're older than Cas, and you're still-"

 

"This is not a matter that I'm going to discuss with you!" Gabriel snapped, standing up. "You are dismissed, Sam."

 

"No, fuck that," Sam growled, getting up and out of the chair. "Why did you sign that order and put the power behind it? Did, did you shorten your time before-"

 

"Sam," Gabriel interrupted. "Get out before I remove you!"

 

Sam swallowed hard and clenched his hands into fists, staring at Gabriel's back. "I know what it looks like, you know."

 

Gabriel stared out the window from his office and took a deep breath, hoping that Sam would leave.

 

"Is that what is going to happen to you, Gabriel?" Sam asked, moving closer to him. "Your last hurrah was to write us both an executive order, your last one, and you're going to fade, now?"

 

Gabriel turned, a snarl on his face, his wings held high and puffed up. How dare this human, how dare the human insinuate that he was going to-

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held him tight and close. He pressed his face to the top of Gabriel's head and hugged him.

 

Gabriel fought Sam's hold, but the human only held on tighter, and damn if he didn't want to just sink into the touch. Was this how Cas felt, wrapped up in these large arms of the human, his entire body cradled in a loving way? "Let go of me, Sam."

 

Sam released Gabriel slowly, but kept both of his hands resting on Gabriel's shoulders. "Gabriel, you can't-"

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and stepped back, his wings pressed against the window behind him. "I can, and I will. Archangels aren't like other angels, Sam. I don't need just one human to feed off of. I need two. A mated pair." He shook his head.

 

Sam swallowed hard and stared at Gabriel. "How long do you have?"

 

"Three months," Gabriel said, before he thought the better of it. He could feel Sam blanch. "It's all right. One of my older brothers will issue an executive order for my mating. If I find a willing couple."

 

"I'm, I'm sure that there are hundreds, thousands even who would line up for the chance to save you, Gabriel," Sam breathed, reaching out for Gabriel. "You can't let yourself _fade_ , Gabriel. Not you."

 

Gabriel gave a hoarse laugh and shook his head. "Believe me, if I wanted to, I could find a couple tomorrow, who would take me in and let me feed from them both. Who would mate me, without thinking."

 

Sam nodded, watching the angel. "So why don't you do that?"

 

Gabriel sighed and stared at Sam. At a human who could never, ever, possibly understand, and yet was so determined to try...

 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.

 

"I don't want someone to mate me for the status of mating an archangel. Are there plenty who would? Of course. Thousands, like I mentioned. But I want..." Gabriel trailed off, feeling wistful.

 

"I would like someone to look at me the way you look at Castiel, Sam. Two someones. I'm sure that, when push comes to shove, and it is either fade or enter a loveless mating, I will do the latter, because I have no desire to fade," Gabriel said, his wings and shoulders slumping. He turned away from Sam and faced the window, leaning against the cool glass.

 

Sam opened his mouth, wishing that there was something that he could say, but there was nothing. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel sighed again and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for anything kiddo. Just promise me that you'll take care of Castiel. He deserves you, and deserves to be happy, and you make him so."

 

Sam bit down on his lip, hard, and nodded, even though Gabriel couldn't see him. "I will," he whispered.

 

"You can leave now, Sam," Gabriel said. This time, he heard quiet footsteps cross the room and the sound of the door shutting behind Sam as he left. He slumped into the window and shut his eyes, his wings trembling. He could still feel the phantom embrace of Sam, wrapped around him, holding him tight. It was almost torture to keep thinking of it.

 

His computer beeped at him, but he ignored it, wrapping his wings tightly around himself, letting himself dream and imagine, at least for a few minutes longer. There was no harm in it. _None_.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Castiel came home and found Sam pacing across the room, his face twisted in anger and frustration. He could feel it bleeding off his human and it was clear that something was more than wrong. "Sam?"

 

Sam turned to Castiel and relaxed at the sight of the angel. All day thinking and researching and he still had no solution whatsoever to Gabriel's problem. The worst part was that he wanted to take care of it himself, but he couldn't. He was bonded to Cas, and he loved the angel, he did, but knowing that Gabriel would fade, or enter a loveless mating was eating away at him. "Hey, Cas."

 

Castiel strode across the room and wrapped his arms and wings around his beta, holding him close. Sam melted into the embrace and Castiel held onto him until Sam was ready to talk. It took far longer than normal for Sam to begin talking, which was enough to tell him how serious Sam's current concerns were.

 

"I went to go see Gabriel today," Sam admitted with a sigh, burying his face in Castiel's neck, holding onto him even tighter. "I wanted to, wanted to understand why he'd done that for us. Find some way to thank him."

 

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's neck. His human was so thoughtful and giving. He'd known that Sam would absolutely track down Gabriel to find something he could give in return. "I take it Gabriel refused your offer? And that is why you are upset?"

 

Sam sighed and sagged into Castiel properly. "No, that's not what happened."

 

Castiel blinked in surprise and supported Sam easily. He curled his wings even tighter around him, hugging him close. "I do not understand then. What has happened that has you so clearly upset?"

 

Sam pressed his face into Castiel's neck. "Gabriel's going to fade, Cas. His executive order, it used up the last of his power. He's got three months, he said."

 

Castiel froze, his arms tight around Sam. "He told you this?"

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered. "I had to kinda pull it out of him, like I did with you. But he's going to fade, Cas. And it's, I mean, it's not our fault, but he could be saved, but he wants a love mating, Cas. And-"

 

"Shhhh," Castiel whispered, reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair. "It's all right Sam, I promise. I promise it's all right."

 

Sam bit down on his lip and held onto Castiel tighter, digging his fingers into the trenchcoat the angel favored wearing. "Cas, I'm so scared for him. He's scared too, and he has no one to lean on and he's just, he's so _scared_."

 

Castiel sighed and pressed a kiss to Sam's hair. "I do not know what to do for Gabriel. I have known him for years, but even still, I do not know the type of people that he would mate, or would even want to mate."

 

"What about," Sam took a deep breath and knew that Cas wouldn't judge him for what he was about to say, because Cas never did. "What about me?"

 

Castiel blinked and pulled away to look at Sam, his brow furrowing. "Explain?"

 

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you, you know that, right, Cas?"

 

Castiel smiled and cupped Sam's face in his palm. "Your soul tells me that every single time I see you, Sam."

 

Sam smiled and leaned into the touch from Cas. "Good. Well, you know how, when you feed from me, it never exhausts me?"

 

Castiel blinked and tilted his head. "Yes. You've never exhibited the usual symptoms of someone who has been fed off of. Soul power is a rare commodity, but you are able to give more, and far more easily than any soul I have ever encountered."

 

"Right," Sam said, swallowing hard. "And we've heard over and over again that humans shouldn't be able to do that. That I shouldn't be able to do that."

 

"And yet you are," Castiel said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Sam softly. "I do love that about you, Sam."

 

Sam melted and smiled at Castiel. "I know, I know you do. So," he bit down on his lip and blurted the rest of it out. "What if we let Gabriel feed from me?"

 

Castiel went tense in his arms and Sam hurried to explain. "Not, not, like a mating feeding. But if he just took some power from my soul, so he could keep going. So he could have more than three months."

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, considering it. "You know the risks with this, Sam. If he takes too much-"

 

"He won't," Sam said, his voice ringing with conviction. "I know that he won't. And we already owe him a debt we can't repay, Cas. Maybe this can be a small way that we pay it back. That I pay back for the both of us."

 

Castiel smiled and tugged Sam's face down to his, kissing him again, softly. "You will not be dissuaded from this, will you? You've already made up your mind that this is what you want."

 

Sam bit down on his lip again. "I can't let him fade, Cas. Not after what he did for us, without asking for anything in return. I can't. It feels wrong on every possible level."

 

Castiel nodded and kissed Sam again. "Gabriel has asked for a leave of absence to pursue mates. He will not be at work again. We shall have to visit him at his dwelling here on earth."

 

Sam nodded. "Probably for the best. I wouldn't want to try to talk him into a feeding at work. Everyone in the building would feel it."

 

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, you are right, and I am glad that you did not try it at his work either." His face grew solemn after a moment. "Sam. Gabriel may not be willing to feed off of you."

 

"I figured that," Sam said, taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. "I have a plan for that too."

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and stared at his human. "You do?"

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, clearing his throat. "I am going to force him to feed off of me. Just like I did with you. After that, he should take what he needs."

 

"All right," Castiel said with a nod.

 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, pulling back enough to look at Castiel. "I did, uh, just suggest another angel feeding off of me. I feel like you should be way more upset here."

 

Castiel chuckled and cupped Sam's face in his palm again. "I can feel your devotion and love for me, Sam. You wish to save someone who has helped us, and I have known Gabriel for my entire life, and I have always been close to him, as we are both not the type to fit in in heaven, and even after, when the angels came to earth."

 

Sam relaxed again and leaned in to kiss Castiel, pressing him back and against a wall. "I think this is the first time I've ever wished that we were both human," he said against Castiel's lips.

 

"Oh? Why is that?" Castiel asked, tangling his fingers into Sam's hair as Sam dropped to his knees in front of him, undoing the belt on his pants.

 

Sam leaned in to suck at the skin along Castiel's hipbone, smiling at him. "Because then we'd be a mated pair for Gabriel to have. And like you said. You've known him your whole life, and you're close to him."

 

Castiel hummed thoughtfully, a small gasp leaving him as Sam pulled his pants and boxers down a moment later. "An interesting thought, Sam. Do you like Gabriel so much?"

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered, nuzzling Castiel's thigh. "I really do. If things were different, I'd suggest we pursue him as an omega. Because he's everything I ever could have wanted, and I think that he fits us both."

 

Castiel made another thoughtful noise and then gasped when Sam sucked him down in a slow and easy motion. He could think more on this later. He took a deep breath and focused on the beta at his knees.

 

~!~

 

Gabriel gave himself a week to mope around and accept his fate. A full week where he would just hide in his house. Then he would start looking for potential mates. A loveless mating would be better than death. It wasn't what he wanted, but it would be better.

 

He took a deep breath and sank into a chair, his wings hanging awkwardly over the arms. The worst part of sitting here, waiting for something to happen was just that. That he was sitting here waiting for something to happen. And nothing was going to. Because he was a coward. A complete and utter coward.

 

A knock at his front door had him scowling. If Michael was here to yell at him about his responsibility and duty again, he was going to slam the door in his damn face and he would love every single second of it.

 

He pulled open the door and blinked in surprise at the sight of Sam and Castiel standing on his doorstep. His fingers twitched enough that Sam stepped forward and put a foot in the door, preventing him from closing it. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

 

Sam grinned a little bit and raised his eyebrows at Gabriel. "We're here to talk to you, so why don't you let us in, instead of having a talk on the damn doorstep?"

 

Gabriel scowled and opened the door a little further, now wishing that he was wearing something more than red boxers and a white wife beater. He turned and nearly hit Sam in the face with his wings. "Fine, since you seem determined to intrude, let's go," he said, gesturing to the house.

 

Castiel stepped in and closed the door behind him, smiling when Sam followed Gabriel deeper into the house. He took a deep breath and relaxed, reaching out with his grace to feel Gabriel. It was easy to see what Sam had seen now. The human was far more perceptive than he would admit to. It was not easy to notice Gabriel fading. He hid it well, but the signs were there, signs that he was now intimately familiar with.

 

"Cas, if you're going to intrude on my damn privacy, you could at least do it to my face!" Gabriel snapped from the living room, sinking into a chair again.

 

Castiel hummed and followed Sam into the room, sitting down on the couch next to him. "I am sorry for the intrusion, Gabriel."

 

"No, you aren't," Gabriel said, glaring at the Seraph. "You just wanted to make sure that your human was right, and now that you have seen that he is, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

 

"Do I need to do something about it?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, staring at them. "What the hell are the both of you doing here? Leave me to conduct my affairs in peace. You are both happily mated. Leave me be."

 

Sam stood up and glanced back at Castiel for the reassurance that he needed. He got it a moment later and relaxed, walking towards Gabriel. "You're fading. You want a love mating. And you have less than three months."

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam, his skin sparking with Grace and power. "You dare mock me after I-"

 

"No," Sam said, straddling both of Gabriel's legs in an easy motion, sitting down in his lap, hanging his head in submission to the omega. "I do not. I would never mock you, Gabriel. I want to help you."

 

"Help me," Gabriel said with a laugh, looking over to Castiel. "What the hell are you both doing?"

 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked at Sam. "Sam has an idea that could help you, and pay back the debt that we owe you for what you gave us, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and turned back to the human sitting on his lap. "An idea that involves you sitting in my lap?"

 

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes. You're going to feed off of me," he announced, keeping his eyes on Gabriel. He reached out and pinned Gabriel's wings to the chair, just holding him in place when the archangel started to struggle.

 

"You're mated!" Gabriel shouted, struggling against Sam. It would be so easy to throw the human off of him, but he could hurt Sam just as easily and he couldn't bear to do that either. He slumped back into the chair and stared up at Sam. "You're mated, Sam. I can't let you betray Cas like that. I will not be a part of it."

 

"What if it is not a betrayal?" Castiel asked, walking closer, sitting on the arm of Gabriel's chair, reaching out to touch some of the puffed up feathers in Gabriel's wings. "What if his mate is more than willing to allow him to do this, and even wants him to?"

 

Gabriel's mouth dropped open and he stared at Castiel, shuddering under the gentle touch to his wings. He could not remember the last time someone had touched his wings simply because they wanted to. He shook. "I can't. It's been too long. I'll kill him."

 

"No, you won't," Sam said, turning to look at Gabriel again. "Besides. This is all about you, remember? I'm doing what you need to keep from fading. As payment for the executive order, Gabriel."

 

"There's a reason that archangels need two human mates!" Gabriel snapped, glaring at Sam. "We draw too much power. I could leave you a dried out husk! I am not going to do that to you!"

 

Castiel cleared his throat and combed his fingers through Gabriel's wings again, trying to soothe some of his agitation. "Sam does not react the way a normal human does to a soul-feeding, Gabriel. I have no doubt that if he wished to, you could feed off him as much as you like and do nothing more than make him take a nap."

 

Gabriel's mouth dropped open before he thought the better of it and shook his head. "No, no, we are not going to talk about this, we are not going to consider this. I will not!"

 

Sam looked at Gabriel and at the way his wings will still moving in harsh motions in his agitation. "Why not?"

 

"You are both mated!" Gabriel snapped.

 

"And if we were both human, I don't think you would hesitate, would you?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low as he stared at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel froze and looked at Sam, his eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

 

"You heard me," Sam said, clearing his throat. "If we were both human, you'd be courting us, wouldn't you?"

 

Gabriel shook his head. "I am not having this discussion, it's pointless, I'm not going to feed off of you when you're already mated to Cas-"

 

"Gabriel," Castiel interrupted. "Sam and I want you to feel safe. More than anything else. We want you to have the chance to find love, just as we have. This is something we both believe that you and Sam can do. You have my full knowing consent. _Please_."

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and looked up at Sam. The words they were both throwing at him hadn't stopped spinning in his mind. "I can't, I can't hurt you," he managed, glaring at Sam defiantly.

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel and climbed off of his lap, holding out his hand. "You're not going to hurt me, Gabriel. We're going to help you. The both of us are. Come on. We need a place where we can lay down."

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, and at the certainty his entire soul was pulsing with. He could feel just how bright Sam was, how much he wanted to touch and taste that light. Sam's soul was the closest thing to the light of heaven that he had seen in eons. Ever since the angels had fallen, souls had been the only thing maintaining and supporting the angel population.

 

Sam's reminded him of home. Of heaven. Of everything that he had lost. And now, having the chance to touch it? He was weak. He should say no. Should refuse, leave the two of them to be together, to find a pair who he wouldn't _kill_ by touching them. But, but he wanted to touch that light. He wanted it, _burned_ with the need to do it.

 

He took Sam's hand and let the human help him to his feet. His wings trembled as he held onto Sam's hand and led the way to his bedroom. Gabriel took another deep breath and opened the door. Sam's soul was dancing with delight and excitement, bright and happy. He could even feel Castiel's grace, pleased and bright, reaching out to him.

 

Gabriel stopped at the foot of the bed and he took a deep breath. "I have one condition," he managed.

 

Sam froze, but tightened his hand around Gabriel's. "Of course. Anything."

 

Gabriel blew out a breath and stared up at Sam. "You do this because you want to. Not because you feel obligated for what I did for you. Understand?"

 

Sam relaxed and stared at Gabriel, smiling. "Okay, Gabriel. No obligation, no debt repaying. I'm here because I want to be here," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Cas?"

 

Castiel walked up behind Gabriel and gave him a slow and gentle squeeze, his wings rubbing along Gabriel's. Though they were not directly related, he thought of Gabriel as family. He had been, for as long as he could remember. "We are here, with you, because we want to be here, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel sagged into the touch from Cas and nodded. "All right. I'll try to only take what I need to go on for a few more years."

 

Sam kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed with a happy grin. "Yup, sounds like a good plan."

 

Gabriel hesitantly sat down on the bed, glad when Sam shifted and let him stretch out his wings. The human pillowed on his and Castiel's wings felt far too good. The other angel was curled up behind him, and Gabriel couldn't deny how good it felt to be able to melt into Cas like he was.

 

Sam moved a little bit closer, leaning on his side, looking at Gabriel with a smile. "It's going to be okay, Gabriel. I promise it's going to be okay."

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and he wanted to believe. Wanted to have that kind of faith in his abilities. "Cas, you'll, you'll stop me if I-"

 

"Yes," Castiel reassured, tightening his arm around Gabriel's waist. "But you would know when to stop. I've never reached that limit with Sam, no matter how much I take. But if you do, I will stop you from hurting him."

 

Gabriel looked back to the human. At least Sam would survive, no matter what happened. Castiel would keep him from going too far. "All right, then let's do this."

 

Sam smiled at him and reached out to take Gabriel's hand, pressing it to his chest. He closed his eyes and curled closer to the archangel, nuzzling into Gabriel's hair. "All right, Gabriel, do your thing."

 

"It's going to hurt," Gabriel whispered. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reached for the light of Sam's soul. Sam jolted underneath him, but there was no scream, no shout of pain that he had been expecting. Sam tensed, but then relaxed and sagged into him.

 

Gabriel was so surprised that he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

 

"Keep going," Castiel whispered, pressing in closer to Gabriel. "He always reacts like that. Like he is welcoming you home. It's all right."

 

Gabriel swallowed and reached for the light of Sam's soul, touching it carefully, just the edges of the raw power of _Sam_ that he could feel down to the very last wisps of his Grace. He expected Sam to recoil, to reject the touch of someone that was not his mate. Instead, he was welcomed. Sam's soul immediately reached out for him and Gabriel could _feel_ the power flooding him from Sam.

 

"Steady," Castiel whispered, holding Gabriel still.

 

Gabriel gasped and sank in closer to Sam, into the light that was offering him so much without needing anything in return. He'd never seen or felt anything quite like it. Sam only pulled him closer and closer, until feeding off his soul's energy felt like he was being given the gift, not taking it.

 

A small sob escaped him and he stopped trying to hold back. He was going to take too much, he was, and Cas was going to have to pull him back and away, because how could he take so much from this precious, beautiful soul? Even with the large amounts of power that he was taking, the light of the soul didn't fade. If anything, it glowed brighter at the prospect of being useful and Gabriel wanted to cry.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when Gabriel started to pull away, he felt more powerful than he had in eons and his grace was singing in joy. Gabriel carefully removed himself from Sam's soul, watching it settle and relax once again. He kept his eyes shut, afraid to look at the human, to see his body a dried up husk. He had taken too much. Far, far too much. Castiel should have stopped him. Should have-

 

"Gabriel?" Sam slurred, opening his eyes. "You okay?"

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he stared at Sam, at the sleepy smile on Sam's face. He wasn't hurt, or injured. He looked tired, exactly like he had promised. "Are, you're asking me that? Are _you_ okay?"

 

Sam hummed and cuddled into Gabriel's wing, nuzzling the feathers gently. "Yeah. Little tired though. You were hurting."

 

Gabriel choked on a sob as Sam relaxed and sagged into his wings. This remarkable human had fed an archangel, all on his own, and he was nothing more than a little tired. He didn't realize he was crying until a long finger was wiping the tears away.

 

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, his voice soft so he didn't wake Sam, who was now snoring quietly into Gabriel's feathers. "Are you alright?"

 

"He's, he's all right," Gabriel whispered, staring at Sam, at the way he smiled in his sleep. "He did it. I feel, oh _father_ , Cas, I feel better than I have in longer than I can remember."

 

Castiel smiled and leaned in closer, pressing his face to Gabriel's neck. "I know. I was astonished the first time something similar happened to me. He's incredible, isn't he?"

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and stared at Sam. The reminder of what Sam had said earlier, that if he and Castiel were both human, he would have been courting them. That was even more true now, though Sam didn't know it. Didn't have a reason to know it. "Yeah. I've never, I've never seen a human react the way he did to having his soul touched."

 

Castiel hummed in agreement. "Yes. I suspect that, somewhere far back in Sam's family tree, someone mated with an angel. I've not been able to confirm it."

 

Gabriel reached out and tucked some of Sam's hair behind his ear, watching as the human's smile grew. "I'll never be able to repay the both of you for this. Not ever. I am forever in your debt, Castiel."

 

"Well, not to echo your previous sentiments, Gabriel," Castiel said, a smile starting as he kept his face pressed to the back of Gabriel's neck. "But, find your mates. Be _happy_. That is all that we want for you. To return the measure of happiness that you have given the both of us."

 

Gabriel hummed and smiled, closing his eyes to relax. His grace was still singing with the power from Sam, and now, _now_ he could leave and live another few eons, without an issue. All because of this one remarkable human.

 

"Sleep, Gabriel," Castiel ordered softly. "We shall be here when you wake up."

 

Gabriel nodded and let himself drift off. Castiel and Sam should _not_ stay. They were not courting him as an omega. It would be a mistake to let them stay, to get even closer to them. Though, now that they had done this together, he wasn't sure how much closer they could get. He smiled and relaxed, entertained by the thought.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Sam woke up, he stretched and smiled, grinning up at the ceiling. He turned his face into the feathers underneath him and smiled at the familiar inky black color of his mate. He reached out for Castiel and yawned when he was pulled closer. "How long have I been asleep?"

 

"Only a few hours. Gabriel went out for a fly, and to bring home some food. According to him, there's nothing in the house," Castiel said, wrapping his other wing around Sam. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Amazing," Sam said with another yawn. "You both feel so different, but in a great way. You're like, a cool stream on a spring day. And Gabriel is sunshine. I just want to sit in the stream in the sunshine all day," he added, laughing at his analogy.

 

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head. "Gabriel was amazed by how well you responded to him feeding off of you. He wasn't expecting it."

 

Sam shrugged and sat up. "Neither were you, the first time around."

 

Castiel nodded and sat up as well, shaking out his wings. "That is true. Your reaction is not, _well_. It is not the reaction of someone who is having their soul fed off of, Sam."

 

Sam chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "It's because I don't look at it as feeding. It's, I'm helping you. I'm doing what is in my power to help you."

 

"Interesting," Castiel said, staring at Sam. "I wonder if that is why you react the way you do."

 

"Who knows," Sam said with a shrug, stretching properly. "How is Gabriel doing?"

 

"He's-"

 

Sam shook his head and looked over at Castiel. "You know what I mean. How is he doing with everything else? We did just break about every law in existence to save him. Not something I can imagine a lot of archangels can condone."

 

Castiel pursed his lips together. "That is true, however, as soon as he finds his mates, no one else need know about what has happened between the three of us."

 

Sam scowled and stared down at the bed. He hated the idea of Gabriel mating with another alpha and beta pair. But he did need someone who could support him. He sighed and shook his head. Who would Gabriel find in his supposed period of time that he had left that would treat him the way that he deserved?

 

"Sam?" Castiel asked, reaching out to touch Sam's shoulders. He was rigid and stiff, clearly uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

 

Sam blew out a hard breath and stared at the wall for a long moment. "Can I ask you a question, Cas? I just, you'll know why I'm asking it as soon as I do, but I want to ask it."

 

Castiel raised both of his eyebrows and shifted to sit beside Sam, wrapping one wing around him, giving him a small squeeze. "You may ask me anything, Sam. You know I cannot refuse you."

 

"Back, in heaven," Sam started, his words halting. He could feel Castiel tense, but he continued on. "Did, did angels mate with each other? I know here, it's harder to do that, because of the soul thing. But in heaven? Did you?"

 

"I," Castiel paused and frowned a little bit. "I was young, and was not interested in a mate. But yes, I believe so. I believe that it is absolutely possible for two angels to mate with each other. Now that we are on earth, however, it's far less likely."

 

Sam didn't say anything, he just waited. Castiel would understand in a matter of seconds why he had asked.

 

"But why would you want to know..." Castiel paused and studied Sam's face for a long moment. " _Ah_."

 

Sam dropped his head and let out a hoarse laugh. "Forget I asked, Cas. Come on. If we're going to make dinner or something else for him, we shouldn't be lounging around in his bed."

 

Castiel watched his mate stand and head towards the kitchen that was closer to the front of the house. He looked at the bed, at the mix of Gabriel's golden feathers and his own inky black ones. Was that what his mate wanted? Was he not enough? Or was this some misguided sense of duty?

 

~!~

 

Gabriel scowled at the bags of groceries as he snapped himself into the kitchen, the bags littering the counter. It wasn't like he knew what Sam and Castiel wanted to cook for him, and even then, he was trying to ignore just how much the omega in him liked the idea of Sam and Castiel cooking for him. He blew out a breath and turned to call for he mated pair, only for Sam to walk into the kitchen.

 

He blinked in surprise when the human grinned at him. It was sunshine, just as it had been before, and Sam looked no worse for the wear, despite the extraordinary amount of power Gabriel had drawn from him. "Sam? How are you feeling?"

 

Sam smiled and started peeking into bags, pulling things out of them. "I am feeling just fine. I think I could use a cup of coffee, but that's pretty much normal for me in the afternoon," he said with a laugh. "How about you?"

 

"I'm," Gabriel shook his head. "It's my turn to never be able to thank you. I'm nearly at my full strength again. I'd forgotten what it felt like."

 

Sam gave a delighted grin. "Awesome! So what would you like me to cook for you?"

 

"You don't need to cook anything," Gabriel protested, and despite his protest, Sam continued to pull things out of bags and place them on the counter.

 

"Ask Castiel. I like cooking. It's just how I am. Now let me cook something for you, or you're going to have to live with me sending you food pretty much non-stop for the next month," Sam said, opening drawers in Gabriel's kitchen, looking for different utensils.

 

"I, uh," Gabriel said, very intelligently. "Would you laugh at me if I said pancakes?"

 

Sam grinned at Gabriel and shook his head. "Nope. I can definitely do pancakes. Do you want anything in them? Fruit? Chocolate chips?"

 

Gabriel's mouth started to water. "You can make chocolate chip pancakes?"

 

"Sam makes the best chocolate chip pancakes. And eats more of them than he'll admit," Castiel said, stepping into the kitchen with a smile.

 

"Hey!" Sam protested, picking up a wooden spoon, pointing it at Castiel. "No making fun of me for how much food I am able to put away. We've discussed this."

 

Castiel smiled and nodded. "This is true, we have. I am sorry, Sam. Shall we help you unpack the rest of the groceries?"

 

"Yes," Sam said, pulling out a few more things from Gabriel's kitchen drawers. "Maybe I'll even make you blueberry pancakes if you're nice, Cas," he teased.

 

Castiel immediately perked up. " _Blueberries_."

 

Sam laughed and grinned, shooing both of the angels out of the kitchen. "Leave me to it. I'll make sure that you're both properly taken care of, don't you worry."

 

Gabriel wanted to protest, but his omega instincts were getting the better of him and all he wanted was for Sam to prove to him just how good and worthy he was. He bit down on his lower lip and followed Castiel into the living room, sitting down on the couch, his wings sprawling behind him.

 

"You look far better than you did before," Castiel said, smiling as he sat down in one of the armchairs that Gabriel had in the room.

 

Gabriel laughed. "That's what happens when your fucking magical human lets me fully recharge the old batteries on his soul. I'm almost jealous."

 

Castiel hummed and smiled at Gabriel. "You are jealous, aren't you?"

 

Gabriel scowled and tossed a pillow at Castiel, unable to keep from smiling a little bit when Castiel merely batted it away with a wing. "Rude of you to say as much."

 

"You'll find your mates, Gabriel, I know that you will. We, Sam, simply wanted to give you the means to do that," Castiel said, smiling at him.

 

Gabriel raised and eyebrow and huffed, leaning back into the couch, closing his eyes. The problem with wanting to find his mates was that he wasn't sure they were ever going to measure up to Sam and Castiel, and how well the three of them appeared to fit together.

 

That was more than a problem, even. It was the reality of the situation. "Have you two thought about finding a third?"

 

Castiel blinked and stared at Gabriel. "Pardon?"

 

Gabriel waved a hand. "I'm tired of talking about my own mating problems. You're intimately familiar with them, so let's talk about yours, shall we?"

 

"I, we, well, I have not considered the possibility," Castiel said, glancing towards Sam in the kitchen. He knew that the human was listening, while carefully trying to appear that he wasn't. "But if that was what Sam wanted-"

 

"You're part of this, you get to want things too," Sam called out, stirring some of the ingredients together. "If you don't want an omega to be a part of our mating, you need to tell me."

 

Castiel met his beta’s eyes and saw the open honesty from Sam. No matter what Sam himself wanted, he would deny it to himself in a moment of he continued to express concern. He smiled. Sam was such a good mate.

 

"It's not that I don't want one. It's that I have simply not considered the possibility. If the right omega were to present himself to us..." Castiel trailed off and could not help smiling when Sam lit up, body and soul, before heading back to the kitchen.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sank deeper into the pillows. "You two are disgusting."

 

Castiel blinked and looked down at Gabriel. "I'm sorry?"

 

"You! The both of you, with those looks of yours. Honestly, it's a little disgusting how in love with each other you both are. I mean, come on."

 

"I do not understand what that has to do with anything," Castiel said, squinting at Gabriel again.

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "Of course you don't."

 

Sam walked into the living room with a few pieces of bacon, leaning down to kiss Castiel softly. "It's all right. He's just pretending that he isn't jealous."

 

Gabriel harrumphed and glared at Sam's back. "You're not supposed to tell him that."

 

"Of course I'm going to tell him. He thought you were actually upset with him," Sam said, turning to Gabriel to offer him the plate of bacon, watching the angel crunch his way through two pieces before taking a third.

 

Gabriel huffed and pointed his bacon at Castiel. "I am not mad. I want what you both have. I want mates that I can make the same faces you both make at each other."

 

Castiel smiled knowingly. "Ah, I understand."

 

"And that's the worst part," Gabriel said, chomping the last piece of bacon before he flopped back on the couch. "Is that you do understand, and I just...I want that for myself."

 

Sam brought the bacon plate back to the kitchen and poured the pancake batter in the pan. "Well, maybe you need to stop being passive about it."

 

Gabriel scowled towards the kitchen. "What does that mean?"

 

"It means that you should stop sitting around and waiting for something to happen. You have something, or someone you want? Go after it," Sam said, humming as he watched the batter start to bubble. He added a few chocolate chips and grinned as they sank into the batter.

 

"That's easier said than done when you're an archangel!" Gabriel called, his wings fluffing in irritation. "There are people-"

 

"Who want to mate you for your position and power, yeah, I know," Sam said, flipping over the pancakes. "However, you're acting like those are the only people who exist when you know very much that that is not the case."

 

Gabriel sighed. "And how am I supposed to find these people?"

 

"Well, getting outside your normal social circle might be a good suggestion," Sam said, looking at Castiel from the kitchen. He smiled to himself. That might have been exactly how he found Castiel.

 

"You could also reach out to others," Castiel said, looking at his brother. "Michael believes that you have more than a year left, Gabriel, and if you were to reach out to some of our other relatives, perhaps stay with them for a time-"

 

Gabriel groaned. "Why are you both trying to set me up with anyone? I mean, don’t you-" he stopped himself before he realized what he was about to say, freezing as he stared at Castiel. _No_. No, he didn't almost say that. He couldn't have. He was not that stupid, he could _not_ have been that idiotic and stupid.

 

Sam walked into the living room with pancakes. "We're trying to help you find a measure of the happiness you helped us find, Gabriel. That's all."

 

He put the plate on Gabriel's lap. "Butter and syrup are on the table. Cas, your pancakes will be ready in a few."

 

"Gabriel," Castiel started.

 

"Nope, pancakes!" Gabriel said, standing so he could avoid Castiel questioning him on exactly what he had been getting at. It was better not to think about it after all.

 

Sam shared a look with Castiel as the angel followed Gabriel to the table and then came to the kitchen. He swallowed and focused on the pancakes as Castiel wrapped his arms and his wings around the both of them. "If you get feathers in my pancakes..." he threatened.

 

"Sam," Castiel said, his voice quiet. "Please understand. This is not easy for Gabriel or myself. Are you not, are you not _happy_?"

 

Sam immediately spun around in Castiel's arms and wrapped his arms around the angel, hugging him tight. "I am the happiest I have ever been with you, Cas. But I think Gabriel needs us. I think that maybe we need him and we just don't even know it yet. I can't shake that feeling."

 

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's temple. "As long as it is not something that you are not getting from me-"

 

"No," Sam whispered vehemently. "No, never, not _ever_ , Cas. This is just about finding something that I don't think either of us knew we wanted or needed."

 

"Very well," Castiel said. "Now, you should turn your attention back to your pancakes before they burn."

 

Sam cursed and spun around, flipping the pancakes quickly. Thankfully, they were only a little darker than he preferred, they didn't seem to be seriously burnt. He took a deep breath and smiled as Castiel poured drinks for them all and took them out to the living room.

 

Sam focused on Castiel's pancakes, getting them finished before he started to lay out a few more strips of bacon. He brought the plate out to his mate and smiled at the both of them and the way that they were digging into the stacks of pancakes.

 

"Should we have waited for you?" Gabriel asked, hesitating with his next mouthful, looking up at Sam.

 

Sam shook his head. "No, not at all. You're both fine. Go ahead and enjoy, Gabriel. It's more than alright."

 

Gabriel cleared his throat and took a large bite of his pancakes. "Good, because I was eating that bite whether you wanted me to or not."

 

Sam laughed and went back to the kitchen, finishing up his stack and the rest of the bacon, bringing it out to the two angels, sitting between the two of them. The silence while they ate was relaxing and Sam let himself get lost in imagining cooking for the two angels like this all of the time. What would happen if he did? What if they did end up together?

 

"Sam, quit grinning like that, you look like the cat that got the canary," Gabriel grumbled, a little irritated at just how much he liked Sam looking happy like that. Not because he didn't want Sam to be happy, but because, _dammit_ , he liked the look of him like that a little bit too much.

 

"Well," Sam said, glancing over at Castiel, grinning a little more widely. "I certainly haven't eaten any birds recently. And neither has Cas, unless you want to admit something?"

 

Castiel shook his head and smiled at his mate. "No, of course not Sam."

 

"Right," Sam said, taking another bite of pancakes. "So that's a shit analogy, find another one."

 

"Fine," Gabriel growled, narrowing his eyes at the teasing beta. "You look like you just got laid and everyone in the vicinity knows it."

 

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel for a long moment before he burst out laughing. "Okay, that's probably a good way to put it."

 

Gabriel smirked, though now he couldn't stop imagining what Sam would look like freshly laid. His hair and lips mussed and bruised. Marks up and down his neck. His limbs languid and relaxed. He could imagine it, so _easily_. Sam's scent would deepen and thicken and he would smirk at anyone who looked at him.

 

"Gabriel?" Castiel said, clearing his throat. He could smell the clear scent of candyfloss and Gabriel's _interest_ was clear. "You're-"

 

"Well, fuck," Gabriel said, his cheeks flaming. "I think we're just going to forget that that ever happened."

 

Sam took a slow inhale of the scent coming from Gabriel and felt his mouth water. It was so _different_ than Castiel's. Where Castiel smelled like honey and home, almost like fresh laundry, Gabriel was candyfloss and sweet treats. He wanted to devour the both of them. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes to look at Gabriel again.

 

"We could do that," he agreed, glancing over to Castiel. "Or, we could... _not_?"

 

Gabriel's eyes snapped over to Sam. "Which means what, human?"

 

"Human, am I?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. "How about Sam?"

 

"What did you mean?" Gabriel growled, staring at Sam. The urge to protest, to run from them, to make them come after him was almost overbearing. He wanted to bait them into a fight. Wanted to see them fight for him. Wanted to see them _earn_ him. By the way Sam's eyes and nostrils flared, he knew it.

 

"Let's not forget it. Let me remember what you smell like. Candyfloss and candy. Let me think about how much your smell and Castiel's together smells like _home_ ," Sam growled, standing up from the chair, walking towards Gabriel. The archangel's wings were trembling, and he was ready to bolt. Castiel stood up in the back of the room and Sam couldn't help grinning. They had their omega on the run.

 

Gabriel scowled at the both of them. "This is not going to work."

 

"I disagree," Sam said, staring at Gabriel, licking his lips. "I think that you feeding off of me last night proves that it is going to work. I think that you want the both of us." He paused and stared at Gabriel. "If you don't want us to pursue you, tell us right now, Gabriel, and all of this stops. I promise."

 

Gabriel took a deep breath. He wanted to tell them to stop. He wanted to tell them to go away. But his Grace was still singing with the power that Sam had fed him, and one taste was never going to be enough. He wanted, he needed even more from them. "And what if things don't work out?"

 

Sam shrugged. "Then they don't. But you can feel it, can't you? Cas and I can, Gabriel. We can feel how good we're going to be together."

 

Gabriel sucked in a hard breath and stared at Sam. "You can't mean that. One human and two angels, we're going to kill you. We'll end up with a dried husk for a mate-"

 

"No you won't," Sam said, staring at him. "After you feeding off of me like you did, I should be dead, right? Not up, walking around, and feeding you."

 

Gabriel scowled. "You should be."

 

"And I'm _not_ ," Sam snapped. "I'm not, and I'm not going to let you turn us away because you are afraid of hurting me."

 

Gabriel turned to Castiel, hoping that he would be able to reason with his mate. "Cas, come on, tell Sam he's being ridiculous and that this isn't something that we can try to do."

 

"Sam does make several logical points," Castiel said. "And he is right about our motivations. We want you. The both of us do. And we're going to pursue you as the omega to our mated couple."

 

Gabriel tightened his fingers on the edge of the table. He should protest, but isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want an alpha and betato fight for him? To want him for more than just his status and to actually want... _him_? "Castiel..."

 

"Gabriel," Castiel said, glancing to Sam, ordering him to stay in place while he tried to make Gabriel understand this. "I will never try to control you. I'm not that type of alpha. You know that."

 

Gabriel sucked in a pained breath. That was another fear. The wrong alpha, in a mating with him, would almost be able to control him. Stories of omega abuse were rare, but they did happen. "I know that you aren't, Cas."

 

"And, well, I'm just the stupid human in all of this," Sam said, smiling a little bit.

 

"So trust us," Castiel whispered, staring at Gabriel. "Trust us to know what we want and trust us to know that what we want is you."

 

"You don't know me!" Gabriel snapped, his wings flaring out behind him in a defensive posture.

 

Sam shared a look with Castiel. "You're right. I don't. But Cas does. He's known you his entire life. There's no one who probably knows you better outside of your immediate family, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel looked to Castiel and saw the steady blue eyes of the other angel and smiled a little ruefully. He could still remember Castiel as a fledgling in heaven, learning to fly, his wings too big for him at a young age. "You'd be very close to being right about that."

 

"So let us," Castiel said, reaching out to slowly stroke his fingers down Gabriel's wing. "We're not saying a mating right here and now, Gabriel. But let us court you. _Properly_. As you deserve. And then if you chose us-"

 

"Not like I have much of a choice!" Gabriel snapped.

 

"You always have a choice," Sam whispered, staring at Gabriel. "Always. We're never going to force you."

 

Gabriel sucked in a hard breath. The words rang true, and he could feel how much Sam believed them. He stared at Sam and then at Castiel.

 

"Leave," he ordered. He watched them both slump, dejection obvious in their postures. "We'll, we'll do lunch tomorrow." In an instant, both of them changed, their eyes riveted to him, and Gabriel smiled. "But, I'm not about to let the two of you tumble me into bed today, no matter how good you smell."

 

Sam and Castiel shared a look and were immediately on the other side of the table, wrapping their arms and wings around Gabriel.

 

Gabriel melted into the embrace of the both of them, pressing his face tighter to Sam's chest while Castiel's wings carefully cradled his. "We're going to fuck this up, so badly," he whispered. "And we're going to have to figure out what to tell the others about you, Sam."

 

"Shhhh," Sam whispered. "We'll get there. One step at a time, Gabriel. We'll do lunch, and then we'll work on figuring everything else out, okay?"

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Sam for several long minutes, just enjoying how warm and comfortable the human was, before he pulled himself away. "Alright, you two. Get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" He couldn't keep the budding sense of hope down, that wanted to keep growing.

 

Sam and Gabriel nodded to him and waved as they headed for the front door. Gabriel stayed frozen in his spot until they were gone and slumped into one of the chairs at his table. He dropped his face into his hands and groaned, long and low. This was a mistake. He was clearly, clearly making nothing but a mistake.

 

But at the same time? If this was a mistake, it was one that he was happy to make. One that he wanted to make, even. Especially with them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Gabriel smoothed down his wings when they gave an anxious flutter at the sound of the doorbell.  He took a deep breath.  Several millennia-old archangel here, he shouldn’t be getting nervous at the prospective of lunch.  Even with a couple who wanted to be his mate.  

 

He glanced in the mirror one more time before heading to the door.  His wings fluttered again when he realized that Castiel was holding a small gift.  A mating gift from the alpha in the courtship.  His heart soared as he took it and cradled the small box in his hands.  

 

“Open it, Gabriel,” Sam said, clearing his throat when Castiel gave him a look.  He shrugged and smiled.  “We picked it out together.  Cas gave me a few ideas of what you might like and I went from there.”  

 

Gabriel blinked in confusion and opened the small box.  Inside were four strawberries, dipped in chocolate and drizzled with white chocolate.  He cleared his throat and ran one finger over them.  “They’re almost too pretty to eat…” he said, his voice soft.  

 

Castiel smiled.  “I have a feeling that Sam will be very disappointed if you don’t at least try his handiwork.”  

 

Gabriel’s head shot up and he stared at the human, who gave him a sheepish smile.  He swallowed hard and tried to focus.  “You, you made these?”  

 

Sam rubbed the back of his head.  “Yeah?  It took me a few tries to get right, Cas helped out with the testing, but he said you liked chocolate, and I wanted it to be a gift from both of us since we’re courting you and-” 

 

Gabriel shoved the box back into Castiel’s hands so he could wrap both of his arms and his wings around the human, pulling him into a desperate kiss.  Sam groaned into his lips and Gabriel kissed him until there was no air left between them.  He pulled himself away and glanced to Castiel, a guilty feeling settling deep into the pit of his stomach, but Castiel was smiling gently at him, holding his chocolate strawberries.  

 

“I take it that you approve of your gift?” Castiel asked with a smile.  

 

Gabriel nodded and cleared his throat.  “Very much so.  Thank you Sam, Castiel.”  

 

“You’re welcome!” Sam said, grinning bright and wide.  “Do you want to go put those in the fridge?  The chocolate might get a little bit melty if you don’t.”  

 

Gabriel smiled and quickly made his way back into the house to do just that.

 

He tucked the strawberries carefully into the fridge and shut the door, smiling and walking with a lighter step as he headed back outside.  He was halfway to the door when he realized that he had thanked Sam for the strawberries, but he had never thanked Castiel.  Gabriel took the last few steps at a run, his heart sinking into his stomach as he slid out the front door and shut the door behind him.  

 

"Are you ready to-"

 

"No!" Gabriel blurted, reaching out to grab Castiel by the lapels of his trenchcoat and pull him into a kiss.  A spark of Grace echoed in the kiss and then Gabriel was drowning in the glorious, wonderful touch of  _ alpha _ .  Sam had felt good to kiss, had been a piece of what he wanted, but Cas?  Cas made him want to melt into him and then never leave again.  

 

When Gabriel pulled back from the kiss, his eyes were dazed and he shivered at the brush of Castiel's wings against his.  He wanted to expose his neck for Castiel now, demand the claiming that his entire body was singing for.  Except...he turned and looked at Sam sheepishly.  "I forgot to thank Cas too?"  

 

Sam burst out laughing and Gabriel's wings twitched with pleasure at the sound as the human moved closer and wrapped long arms around them both in a hug.  He melted into the touch of the alpha and the beta, inhaling their comforting scents, his entire body relaxing as he did.  "Mmm, we need to go to lunch, don't we?" 

 

Castiel smiled and reached up, tucking some of Gabriel's hair behind his ear.  "Yes, we do need to go to lunch, Gabriel, but we do not have to do so.  Rest assured.  Would you like to stay in?"  

 

Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss Castiel on the cheek.  "My vote is to stay out.  I can't promise that I will be able to keep my hands off of the both of you if we stay, and I know that you are going to be hungry in the near future."  

 

Gabriel chuckled and pulled himself away from Cas and Sam and held up his hand with a smile.  "Shall I snap us away?"  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "You don't have to if you don't want to, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel shrugged.  "I don't like wasting time, and despite Cas' offer of staying in, I am really fucking hungry and would like to eat something."  

 

Castiel chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around Sam's waist.  "Lead the way then, Gabriel."  

 

Sam prepared himself for the yank of being transported by angel and only stumbled a little bit when Cas and Gabriel landed, standing in the foyer of a nice looking restaurant.  He smiled and looked around.  He didn't feel out of place in jeans and a shirt, but there were absolutely people wearing something dressier scattered around the room.  

 

"This is one of my favorite restaurants," Gabriel said, walking towards the podium with a greeter there.  The greeter's eyes widened and he stepped forward, bowing deep and low in front of Gabriel.   The archangel rolled his eyes and smiled at Sam and Castiel as they were all led over to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.   It was relatively private, even.  

 

Sam slid into the booth on one side of Gabriel, glad that Castiel did the same from the other side, surrounding the other angel.  "Are people always like that?"  

 

Gabriel looked up from his menu and blinked in surprise at Sam.  "Always like what?  Is something wrong?"  

 

Sam shook his head and frowned and looked over to Castiel, who also shook his head.  "So, so, sycophantic?  How do you put up with people just fawning over your mere presence?"  

 

Castiel blinked and gave Gabriel a look.  "I suspect, it is mostly due to the-"

 

"Cas," Gabriel interrupted, turning to look at the Seraph.  "Come on.  Don't bullshit him.  Tell him like it is.  It's fine.  He deserves to know what he's getting into."  

 

Sam raised both eyebrows and stared at them.  "Well, now I am confused.  What the hell does that mean?"  

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  "Yes, that is standard for Gabriel.  You must understand, Sam.  Archangels are some of the most powerful beings who exist.  And one of them is here.  Eating lunch."  

 

Sam frowned and stared down at the table in front of him.  "I'm sorry, Gabriel, that's horrible."  

 

Gabriel shrugged and smiled at Sam.  “Kinda comes with the territory.  I got used to it a long time ago.” 

 

“The uncomfortable smile on your face says that you aren’t quite okay with it,” Sam said, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.  “Why don’t you ask them to stop?” 

 

“Almost no creature would dare risk the offense,” Castiel said, looking at Sam with a smile playing around his lips.  

 

Sam opened his mouth and blinked, staring at Gabriel for a long moment.  “So when I did…” 

 

Gabriel laughed.  “You sure surprised me with your willingness to be so familiar.  But it was refreshing and I liked it, so I just rolled with it.”  

 

Castiel met Sam’s eyes and looked back to Gabriel.  “You did not do anything that Gabriel himself did not want.” 

 

Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands.  “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”  

 

Gabriel shook his head and nodded to the waiter when he arrived.  “Nope, definitely not.”  The manager of the restaurant appeared a moment later and Gabriel glanced to Sam.  “Ready for more fawning?” 

 

Sam scowled, but nodded.  

 

Gabriel was glad that the rest of the lunch continued without any issue.  Sam and Castiel appeared to be enjoying themselves, and his Grace was sparking between the two of them, between Sam’s bright soul and Castiel’s Grace.  

 

Once they were back at his house, Gabriel opened the door and reminded Sam and Cas that they had a dessert to share together.  

 

“Those are a present for you, Gabriel,” Sam said.  “We would not-” 

 

“I’m insisting,” Gabriel said, smiling at Sam.  “Come on.  You made four.  I’ll eat two of them, and you guys can each have one.”  

 

“Gabriel…” 

 

Gabriel looked up at them both and took a deep breath.  “ _ Fine _ .  I’ll grovel.  I don’t want you to leave yet.  So, please.  Stay?”

 

Sam immediately looked up at Castiel and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.  “You don’t need to grovel.  We just don’t want to pressure you.”  

 

“Consider me sufficiently not pressured, now, get your damn butts inside.”  

 

Castiel chuckled and held the door open for Gabriel.  “As you wish, Gabriel.”  

 

“Aw, Cas, movie references too?  I’m touched!”  

 

Castiel blinked in confusion.  “Movie reference?”  

 

Gabriel froze and stared at Castiel and looked up at Sam who was chuckling silently.  “He, he hasn’t seen The Princess Bride?  We are rectifying this immediately!” 

 

Sam laughed and followed Castiel and Gabriel into the house as the two angels led the way.  “I was going to say, he probably had no idea that that was a reference.” 

 

“Of course, Gabriel.  I don’t understand, though, what did I-”  

 

“You’ll understand soon enough!” Gabriel called, grabbing the strawberries from the fridge and coming back out to the living room.  He snapped and got the movie into the player and turned to the couch where Sam and Cas had left an obvious spot for him in the middle.  He rolled his eyes and flopped into it, throwing both of his legs over Sam’s thighs and resting his head in Cas’ lap.  He arched his wings over the back of the couch and stretched.  “Prepare to understand the most epic of epic references, Cas!” 

  
~!~  
  
Gabriel had never been _properly_ courted. Sure he’d slept with plenty of people, and he’d been pursued and toyed with people. But both Sam and Cas were following by the book. Aside from his desperate kisses after their first mating gifts, they hadn’t kissed again and Gabriel was almost going crazy from the desire to taste the both of them again.

 

He glanced at the bracelet on his wrist and melted a little bit more. It had been their second gift, traditionally one to show the world that he was being formally courted. The two bands of hazel and bright blue were wound together, and Gabriel smiled every time he saw it. He stroked a finger over it, relaxing as he waited for Sam and Cas to arrive so they could go on their next date, which was apparently a surprise.

 

Their third mating gift was probably his favorite. Gabriel bit his lip and looked at the picture that now sat on the mantle over his television. Doctor Sexy was on, but Gabriel couldn’t look away from the series of pictures from their carnival date. They had all managed to squeeze into a photo booth and Sam had taken the pictures to get them properly framed.

 

His heart squeezed a little tighter. He was in so fucking deep with these two. Less than a month and he was sure that no other mated alpha and beta pair would come close to those two. Not to mention the attraction that burned hot and bright between all of them. It was almost torture to constantly be around them and not touch them.

 

Thankfully, neither of them had cared about what had become their standard movie watching position - him flopped in both of their laps like the limpet he was.

 

Castiel and Sam landed in the living room after a faint ‘pop’ echoed. Gabriel grinned. That was the one concession they had agreed to make. Waiting out on his doorstep, they would have attracted some unwanted attention to their courting. Like this, with all of the wards that Gabriel had in place, it was much easier.

 

Though as often as they were going out in public, it was only a matter of time before his brothers caught wind of it. Gabriel grinned at the both of them and reached for his jacket, slipping it on. He was stopped by the sight of them each holding a box and a large grin. Gabriel groaned and walked forward. “I have told you that I don’t need these, right?”

 

“Who cares about need,” Sam said, offering his box to Gabriel first. “We saw these and thought of you and knew that you had to have them.”

 

“They’re small gifts, despite their physical size,” Castiel promised, smiling at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes, tearing off the paper on Sam’s gift, grinning at the bright golden box. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

  
Sam and Castiel exchanged a smile.

 

Gabriel pulled the lid off of Sam’s box and gasped, nearly dropping it as he started laughing in delight. He pulled out the large stuffed animal, grinning even wider when he saw that it was a Corgi, one of his favorite types of dog. He gave a delighted laugh and immediately yanked it into his arms. “His name is Loki!” he declared.

 

“Fitting,” Sam said, picking up the box with a smile. “But you did miss the other half.”

 

Gabriel tucked Loki under his arm and burst into laughter when he caught sight of the fluffy slippers in the box and pulled them out. They had Corgi heads on the top of them, their tongues sticking out. “I’m sensing a theme here…”

 

Sam shrugged and smiled. “I thought you would like them. And your feet are cold.”

 

Gabriel grinned and winked at Sam. It wasn’t that his feet got cold as much as he loved playing footsie with Sam. _Often_. Cold feet was a great excuse. He stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed Sam on the cheek. “I love them, thank you.”

 

He turned his attention to Castiel and put the slippers down on the back of the couch. “All right, Sam has set the bar pretty high here, Cas,” Gabriel teased, stepping closer to the alpha.

 

Castiel smiled. “I have a feeling that my gift shall be more than sufficient,” he said.

 

Gabriel didn’t waste a single second before tearing into the second box. He blinked at the pink fuzz and pulled it out, realizing what it was the second that he had properly shaken it out. "Cas, did you buy me a fucking _Snuggie_?"

 

Castiel gave a small smile. "Yes, I had thought that you would like the design..."

 

Gabriel looked at the pieces of candy all over the candyfloss pink monstrosity and felt his eyes water a little bit. "It's _perfect_ ," he whispered, immediately hugging it to his face.

 

Castiel relaxed and smiled as Gabriel hugged the snuggie close. "Sam laughed at me when I suggested it, but I knew that I had to give it to you the moment I saw it."

 

Gabriel kept the soft fabric pressed to his face and reached out and slapped lightly at Sam's arm. "It's perfect, you're never allowed to say otherwise."

 

Sam smiled and leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. "All right. Can't promise I won't tease you about that, though."

 

Gabriel cracked an eye open and glared a little at Sam and smiled, snuggling into the snuggie. "I love them both, thank you so much."

 

Sam chuckled. "I think that you just want to stay in and cuddle up with all of your gifts."

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabriel. "We are more than open to doing that if you would like, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel hesitated, because he wanted to know what surprise they had for him. He really, really did. He took a deep breath and put the snuggie down. "We can save it for the movie and for dinner, later. Okay?" he asked, looking up at the both of them.

 

Sam and Castiel both leaned in to press kisses to Gabriel's cheeks.

 

"That sounds great," Sam whispered.

 

Castiel took Gabriel's hand and gave a smile. "We are almost certain that you will like what we have planned for you today."

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and followed Castiel and Sam to the door. "Where are we going?"

 

Sam grinned and leaned down to whisper in Gabriel's ear, watching him shiver. "We're taking you to an aquarium."

 

Castiel didn't wait before bringing them to the foyer of the aquarium, his hands wrapped safely in Gabriel and Sam's. "We do not have to stay if you do not..."

 

Gabriel stepped away from the both of them, his eyes wide with awe as he looked at the fishtank the size of a wall in front of him. "It's the ocean on the land." He reached out and trailed his fingers against the glass.

 

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist as they followed Gabriel towards the wall. "There's a few places where you walk through a tunnel and there is water on every single side."

 

Gabriel turned wide golden eyes to Sam and Castiel. "There are?"

 

Castiel nodded and held out his hand for Gabriel. A few surprised glances got sent their ways, two angels and a human, but most families ignored them and went about entering the aquarium with their kids.

 

Sam grinned and took Gabriel's other hand, leading them into the aquarium. He paid for all of their tickets and let Castiel lead the way further into the tour.

 

Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Everything was incredible and was almost as good as looking at the creatures in their natural habitat. He grinned and couldn't help but cling to Sam and Castiel as they walked through every exhibit. His wings twitched and he knew, without a doubt, that he was falling so damn hard for the alpha and beta who were pointing out the best things to look at.

 

He felt loved and cherished and that they both cared about him. Neither one of them hesitated to touch him, or hug him, or press in close, and Gabriel knew that if he didn't get a kiss from the both of them later that evening, he would explode.

 

"We have one more thing to show you," Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear, leading him around a corner. "If you'd like to, of course."

 

Gabriel perked up and looked from Castiel to Sam. "You do?"

 

"Yes," Castiel said, tugging them around a corner. He held onto Gabriel's hand and watched his wings freeze and then flutter in anxious excitement. "You mentioned that you adore stingrays to me once, Gabriel."

 

"Yeah," Gabriel whispered, walking closer to the small pool. "I'd dive into the ocean and just watch them, giant schools of them in the ocean, floating by. I could have watched them for hours and hours..."

 

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. "How would you like to feed them?" he asked.

 

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he looked up at Sam. "We can feed them?!"

 

Sam pointed to a booth over by the pool. "Yup! Come on, let's go buy some of the shrimp and you can feed them."

 

Gabriel let go of Cas and Sam's hands and dashed for the booth. He grinned and demanded double the usual amount of bait, paying for them quickly and moving to kneel next to the pool. He looked up at the attendant and grinned and Sam and Cas. "Want to do it with me?"

 

Sam shook his head. "You enjoy it, though you should definitely make Cas try it."

 

"I'd like to," Castiel said, kneeling down next to Gabriel, taking one of the pieces of bait.

 

"They'll swarm a bit, but they don't have teeth, so there's no risk," the attendant said. "Just hold it between your fingers like this," she demonstrated. "And they'll come by and suck it right out of your fingers. It feels a bit like a vacuum."

 

Gabriel nodded and put his hand into the water with the bait held carefully between his fingers. In a matter of seconds, one of the larger stingrays soared over his hand and the bait was gone from his fingers. His wings twitched in delight. " _Awesome_ ," he whispered.

 

Sam reached out and gently pressed his hand to Gabriel's wings, watching as both of the angels passed out the food to the stingrays, smiling to each other every time they managed to feed another one.

 

"No, no, no," Gabriel said, pulling his hand back. "You already got one, and you don't get another," he teased.

 

Castiel looked up at Sam and paused for a moment, taking in the smitten expression on his face. He stretched a wing up and trailed the feathers down Sam's arm. In a moment Sam's attention snapped to him and the expression didn't change. "You do not want to try?"

 

Sam shook his head. "Maybe next time," he said, leaning against the barrier. "It's all right."

 

"Good, more for us," Gabriel said, grabbing one of the last pieces. He held it out again and shivered a little at the sucking pressure on his fingers. It was so strange. His eyes followed the stingray as it made a slow circle around the pool. "Just _look_ at them," he whispered.

 

"They are almost as beautiful as you," Castiel said, a smile curling his lips as he held out the last piece of bait. A stingray immediately came to steal it and he pulled his hand out of the water.

 

Sam laughed at Gabriel's surprised expression. "Cas is smoother than you all like to give him credit for."

 

Gabriel blinked and turned to look at Sam. “I wasn’t expecting that, not gonna lie.”

 

Castiel's eyes lit up and he looked up at Sam with a grin.

 

Sam had no idea what was-

 

Castiel leaned in closer and whispered to Gabriel. "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition."

 

Gabriel turned to look at Castiel, his eyes wide and frozen before he burst out and into loud laughter, his shoulders and wings shaking with his joy. He could feel Castiel's grace, brushing against him happily at his laughter. "Oh fuck, Sam, what the hell have you been teaching him?"

 

Sam shrugged and kept grinning. "Apparently appropriate timing and very poor jokes."

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, I'm going to have to teach him some _proper_ jokes, clearly. I can't have you be the only one influencing his sense of humor."

 

Castiel hummed and stood up, rocking back on his heels. "I can hear the both of you, you are aware of that, correct?"

 

"My sense of humor is fantastic, thank you," Sam said, helping Gabriel to his feet before he wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders, leading him towards the exit.

 

"You just think it is, Sammich," Gabriel shot back, stretching as they walked back outside. He blinked up at the sun and realized it was much lower in the sky than he had thought it would be. "You two are still staying for dinner, right?"

 

Castiel leaned in and nuzzled the top of Gabriel's head. "Sam has promised to cook for us, so of course, yes."

 

Gabriel couldn't contain the little buzz of excitement that hit him. He'd have both the alpha and the beta in his home, with no distractions. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Then shall we head home?"

 

Sam shivered at the look Castiel was giving Gabriel and he knew exactly what the angel was thinking. Home was becoming less and less the apartment that he and Castiel shared together, and far more often it was becoming Gabriel's house. There was more than enough room for all three of them there.

 

"Yes," Castiel said, clearing his throat. "Heading home sounds perfect, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel raised his hand and snapped. They reappeared in the kitchen and he made a beeline for the presents that were still sitting on the back of the couch. "Kitchen is yours, Sam!"

 

Sam smiled and looked around the industrial kitchen, running his hand over the counter and looked at Castiel. He leaned in for a soft kiss from the angel. "Go keep him company. I'll get things started and join you shortly."

 

"Of course," Castiel said, humming at the simple touch from Sam. He wrapped his wings around the human and gave him a slow squeeze. He would always love touching Sam with his wings.

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss with a bit of a groan and shoo'd Gabriel towards the living room. "Go, before Gabriel gets dinner _and_ a show."

 

"You say that like I'd mind," Gabriel said from the doorway of the kitchen, his form draped in the pink snuggie, Loki tucked under his arm and the corgi slippers on his feet.

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and felt his heart turn over in his chest at the sight of the adorable archangel. "I know I need to start dinner..." he said, walking towards Gabriel. "But I'm not even going to try resisting you looking like that."

 

Gabriel blinked in confusion down at himself. "I mean, I'm wearing your gifts, but I look ridiculous-"

 

"No," Sam interrupted, cupping Gabriel's face in his hands. "You look perfect and like everything we have ever wanted." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's forehead and trailed his lips lower, over the ridge of Gabriel's nose, pressing a kiss to the tip.

 

"I don't know how I'm supposed to resist you like this," Sam added, smiling at Gabriel. "Or ever, really." He gently stroked Gabriel's cheeks with his thumbs and then leaned in to kiss him, keeping the touch soft and lingering until Gabriel was melting into him and the scent of candyfloss was bleeding into the air.

 

Sam took a deep breath and pulled back, looking over to Cas, and the way his eyes were blown dark with lust. "I'll leave you in Cas' very capable hands while I get dinner started."

 

"You won't be gone long?" Gabriel asked, leaning into the arm Castiel wrapped around his waist.

 

Sam shook his head. "Never from the both of you."

 

Gabriel nodded and followed Castiel's tugging to the living room. He melted into the Alpha the second they were stretched out on the couch, leaning into Castiel's arms. He could feel Castiel's grace, reaching out and touching him, so gently and carefully. "Cas, please," he whispered. He needed, he needed to know that the alpha wanted him just as much as Sam did.

 

Castiel hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. He could feel the longing bleeding into Gabriel's scent and how much he _wanted_. Needed, even. "Do not worry," he whispered, kissing into Gabriel's soft hair. "Do not doubt that I want you, Gabriel."

 

"You haven't-"

 

"Because Sam wished to do things right. To treat you as you deserve," Castiel said, rolling them carefully on the couch until Gabriel was spread out underneath him, one wing draped over the couch, and the others touching the floor.

 

Castiel pressed his fingers into Gabriel's wings and smiled at the gasp that escaped the archangel. He combed his fingers through the feathers and swallowed Gabriel's gasp with his lips. They kissed slowly, languidly, Castiel running his fingers through the magnificent golden feathers until Gabriel's grace was purring for him.

 

"Well, if I'd known you'd already made it to couch-pinning I would have finished up with the crockpot earlier," Sam said, standing in front of the couch, shivering at the sound their lips made as they parted. He groaned. "Damn, you two."

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and opened his eyes slowly, combing his fingers through Castiel's wing again. "We get a bit distracted. It's a feedback loop."

 

Sam smiled and knelt down next to the couch. "I know. I can tell. You both feed off of each other."

 

Castiel hesitated, studying Sam's face. He did not appear to be upset or angry that they had gotten a little carried away on the couch. He sniffed the air and smiled. "You seem to like the sight of us, together, Sam."

 

Gabriel sniffed the air as well and raised both of his eyebrows, turning to Sam. "Like would be putting it lightly."

 

Sam groaned and stared at the ceiling. "You two act like you weren't grinding into each other while you were grooming your wings and groaning into those kisses. I nearly chopped off my damn fingers."

 

Castiel chuckled and reached out for Sam's shirt, tugging him in closer for a kiss, claiming Sam's mouth, demanding surrender from the beta. Sam melted into him and Castiel took, feeling Sam's soul surge under the kiss, even though he was not trying to feed from Sam right now.

 

"Fuck," Gabriel whispered, his voice shaking as he stared at the sight of Sam and Cas. "You two..."

 

Sam sniffed as the scent of candyfloss thickened and grew in the room. He groaned and turned to kiss Gabriel again, burying his fingers into golden wings, tugging the archangel in closer.

 

Castiel lost track of time as Gabriel and Sam kissed each other and he could feel that they were not far from getting carried away. He cleared his throat and smiled at the both of them. "I think we should all perhaps take a moment or two?"

 

Gabriel groaned and climbed off the couch in a flurry of wing feathers. "I am going to go jerk off right now and you are both going to make use of my spare bedrooms and don't you _dare_ go together."

 

Sam laughed and sank down on the couch, taking a few deep breaths as Gabriel stomped from the room. "We're not going to leave bed or the whole weekend, the first time we are together, will we?"

 

Castiel hummed in consideration. “At least. Perhaps longer.”

 

“Hey Cas,” Sam purred. “I bet he could take the both of us,” Sam whispered, leaning in to whisper against Castiel’s ear. “Make him scream…”

 

Castiel took a slow, deep breath. “ _Sam_.”

 

“Oooh. That’s your voice you use when you’re going to fuck me against the wall,” Sam said, settling back onto the couch with a groan. “I can wait.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Sam hummed and flipped the stir fry in his skillet, glancing over at Gabriel, who was still scowling at him. He grinned. “You keep scowling at me like that I’m going to come kiss your frown off of you.”

 

Gabriel’s frown got even more pronounced and Sam laughed, putting the skillet down before he walked over to the angel, kissing him softly. “You’re having vegetables whether you like it or not. I promise I wouldn’t make you eat something that tastes bad.”

 

Gabriel huffed against Sam’s lips and smiled up at him. “Can I eat it off you? I’m sure that it would taste good if I did…”

 

Sam groaned and pressed Gabriel back against the counter, kissing him harder. Gabriel’s scent was bleeding into the air, omega sweetness, all candyfloss and _want_.

 

“Come on,” Gabriel said, his fingers teasing at the edge of Sam’s jeans. “We’ve been on a bunch of dates, and movies and you and Cas have been fucking saints, but I could use a good ruining, you know.”

 

Sam sucked in a deep breath, but Gabriel’s scent only burned brighter, hot and wanting and everything he loved about the omega. “We’re waiting for Cas,” he growled, dropping his hands to Gabriel’s waist, yanking him in close. “But then I’ll see what we can do about a good ruining.”

 

“Will you claim me too?” Gabriel blurted, his eyes going wide seconds later. He groaned and dropped his forehead to Sam’s chest, sighing loudly. “Ignore that I asked that.”

 

Sam blinked in surprise and opened his mouth, only to snap it shut right after. His mind was racing. He and Cas wanted to claim Gabriel, wanted him to be their omega for the world to know, smell and see. “What if we’re not compatible in bed?” he asked, his voice hoarse as he tried to force some logic into the scenario.

 

Gabriel laughed and stepped closer, nuzzling into Sam's chest. "I don't think that's going to remotely be a problem, considering all of the kissing and making out we've done. You two can fucking look at me sideways and I'm wet for you."

 

Sam groaned and pressed his face to Gabriel's hair. "Stop. Cas'll be here soon, and then, then we'll take you to bed and figure everything else out, I promise."

 

The smallest seed of disappointment settled into his chest that Sam didn't want to claim him yet. But he still wanted to come into bed with him, so that meant that he had time to be better, to make sure that Sam still wanted him no matter what.

 

"Don't you dare," Sam growled, grabbing Gabriel's chin, forcing him to look up and at him. "Look at me, angel," he said. Golden eyes met his a moment later, widening with surprise.

 

"Do not think for a single second that we do not want to claim you," Sam said, leaning in to kiss Gabriel, hard and desperate for it. When he pulled back, he was panting and watching the angel's wings quiver. Gabriel's scent was thick enough to almost be suffocating and Sam wanted to drown in it forever. "Because we do, we both do."

 

Gabriel preened and stared up at Sam, tilting his head just a little further back to bare his neck for Sam, submitting himself to the beta. "Want that too," he whispered.

 

"Then I am glad I came back when I did," Castiel said, amusement in his voice as he took in the overpowering scent of lust bleeding off of his beta and Gabriel.

 

Sam looked at him and grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Good timing indeed."

 

Gabriel stepped back from Sam, guilt rushing over him. He'd just offered himself to Sam, like that, without Castiel there, and they were in this together, and there he was, acting like-

 

"Gabriel," Castiel said, his voice hoarse, stepping closer to the omega. "We want to do this right. Sam and I wanted to plan a night. Take you to a restaurant, bring you home. Groom you. Massage you, worship every single inch of your skin as you deserve. Then, and only then, would we claim you like we so desperately want."

 

Gabriel choked on a groan, stalking towards the angel. "I wouldn't have fucking survived that," he grumbled, reaching up to pull Castiel down into a kiss. Just like that, Castiel came alive, possessive alpha hands grabbing and pulling him closer. Gabriel moaned, shuddering as Sam stepped up behind him, grinding against him with a slow roll of his hips, Sam's fingers sinking into his wings.

 

"Then," Sam said, his voice hoarse. "I would say that it is a good thing Cas walked in when he did so we can get to your bedroom."

 

Castiel pulled back and slowly trailed his thumb over Gabriel's lips, admiring the swell of them, how red they got with such simple touches. He kissed the archangel again, pulling him in close. Gabriel would fight him, as soon as he realized the intent, and Castiel would make sure that no alpha would ever lay a claim on the archangel Gabriel.

 

"Cas," Gabriel said, pulling back from the kiss, his skin already starting to itch with the desire to be free of his clothes. "Come on. Bedroom. I want you both naked."

 

Sam chuckled and tugged on Gabriel's feathers, careful not to pull too hard, just enough to watch the angel arch and for more of that delicious candyfloss scent to flood the room. "You'd better be getting naked along with us, then."

 

Castiel pulled away from the kiss and took Gabriel's hand, bringing him to the bedroom. He made sure to broadcast his intent, clearly in his scent. Gabriel was _their_ omega, and he was here to be claimed. He felt the moment Gabriel went more instinct than angel, his whole body tensing.

 

Gabriel yanked himself away from Castiel and stalked towards the bed, his wings flaring in a scene of dominance as he knelt on the bed, dropping a hand to his erection to stroke himself slowly.

 

Sam groaned at the sight and advanced on the bed, only to be stopped by Castiel a moment later. He frowned at Cas. "Is something wrong?"

 

Castiel shook his head. "Let me dominate him, first. He could accidentally hurt you like this, and the idea would devastate him. He needs an alpha claiming him first, just like you did."

 

Sam nodded and pressed a quick and hard kiss to Castiel's lips. "Make him _ours_ , Cas."

 

Gabriel's eyes darted between Sam and Castiel, his gaze eventually settling on the other angel. His nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes. _Alpha_. Alpha wanted to claim him, wanted to take him, well this alpha would see that he wasn't some thing to be claimed and taken. He was strong, and he would only be mated by the strongest of alphas-

 

"Gabriel," Castiel said, advancing on the bed, stripping off his shirt, socks and shoes. "I need you to tell me that you don't want this if you aren't ready for it."

 

Gabriel tilted his head and stared at the alpha advancing on the bed. He shook his head a little, trying to clear it. Castiel. Alpha. He tilted his wings a little, easing back on the anger. "Do your job, alpha, and I'm sure that we won't have a problem," he purred.

 

Sam shuddered. Gabriel's scent was deeper than it had ever smelled before and now it had gained the same tinge of _power_ that had been present the first time Castiel had claimed him. He could feel it bleeding off the both of them as Castiel walked closer to the bed.

 

Castiel smiled and kept his eyes on Gabriel as he removed his jeans and boxer briefs, leaving them in a pile at his feet. His wings flared wide, the span not as large as the archangels, but they were arched high, demanding dominance from the omega.

 

Gabriel bent his head low, glaring at the alpha in front of him. He bared his teeth, narrowing his eyes as the alpha walked closer. Alpha had to prove himself, prove that he was _worthy_ , that he was _deserving_. No alpha that had tried had deserved him.

 

Sam's eyes darted between Castiel and Gabriel, their scents bleeding together in the thick air of the room as Castiel reached the edge of the bed, his wings puffed up to show his dominance. In a second, there was a flurry of movement. Black and golden wings thrashed together on the bed, feathers flying.

 

Sam ducked under one long golden wing and knelt, not far from the edge of the bed as he watched Castiel and Gabriel struggle against each other. It was clear that Gabriel was not fighting as hard as he could, and that Castiel's face was pure concentration mixed with want.

 

Castiel twisted one wing underneath Gabriel's and pretended to fall, forcing the archangel up and over his shoulder, landing heavily on the bed. He straddled Gabriel and pressed his wings on top of Gabriel's and grabbed Gabriel by the base of the wings, pushing him into the covers, careful not to hurt him.

 

Gabriel thrashed underneath the alpha that had him pinned. No, no, he was _stronger_ than this, should fight, but so tired of fighting, didn't want to fight anymore, but had to break free. He hit the other angel with his wings and struggled, trying to get away. He could not be this easy, he had to be stronger, he had to deserve this alpha, this good, perfect alpha.

 

"Gabriel," Castiel breathed, taking a slow inhale of air, looking down at the wild golden eyes. Gabriel's wings thrashed again and Castiel ducked and pressed their foreheads together. He cleared his throat and wove his true voice into his next whisper. "Gabriel, look at me."

 

Castiel felt Gabriel freeze at the familiar sound of his voice and he smiled. He slowly nuzzled their noses together. "It's all right, Gabriel."

 

Gabriel squirmed again. He wasn't going to be worthy of this alpha and his beta, he wasn't good enough, hadn't ever been a good enough omega.

 

"Listen to me," Castiel demanded, coloring his voice with his alpha power now. "Just let go. Allow yourself to be carried. Just for a little while."

 

Gabriel slumped and his wings fell limp underneath the alpha. He tilted his neck back. He was a poor omega, not good enough for them, terrible for the both of them, he couldn't even fight properly.

 

Sam hesitated, but he could feel the change in Gabriel's scent. The resignation tinged with sadness. He took a deep breath and moved in closer. He could see Castiel leaning in to mark Gabriel's neck and Sam held out his hand. "Wait," he called.

 

Two sets of eyes, golden and brilliant blue jumped to him and the tension in the room rose again. Sam knelt on the edge of the bed, within the reach of the both of them and breathed in their scents. He reached out and combed his fingers through Gabriel's hair, feeling the omega tremble. He leaned in closer and bared his neck, shifting so he was within Gabriel's reach.

 

Surprise, followed swiftly by heat, came from both of the angels and Sam shivered, moving closer to Gabriel. "We want you. You are worthy of us. We are together. You are not less, and we do not want you to be. Take me, Gabriel."

 

Sam felt Gabriel's teeth sink into his throat at the same moment he felt Gabriel's grace reach for his soul. At the exact same moment, another connection was made and he could feel Gabriel's grace scream in pleasure as Castiel bit down on his neck, completing the circle of the three of them.

 

Gabriel held onto them both, the alpha and the beta completely surrounding him, cradling him. He did not feel less in their hands. He felt exactly how he always should be. Equal, and loved by them both.

 

Sam was panting, his whole body thrumming with the heat of Gabriel's grace as they slowly separated from each other. He shared a look with Castiel and smiled at the approving look from the alpha. He looked down at the archangel and slowly traced his fingers over the mark from Gabriel.

 

Gabriel could finally feel the fog fading that had taken him over and he shuddered, groaning a little. The mark on Sam was rather obvious, almost as large as the mark from Castiel that was on the other side of his neck. The omega in him purred in contentment. "You, now," he demanded.

 

Castiel hummed and shifted where he was straddling Gabriel's waist, combing his fingers through golden wings again. He tilted his head back. "Shall we do the reverse? You claim me, while Sam does you?"

 

Sam shivered and leaned in closer, nosing at the other side of Gabriel's neck. "Mmm, I like that idea. Quite a bit, actually. Gabriel?"

 

Gabriel leaned up to nuzzle at Castiel's neck. "I don't know what I did to deserve the both of you," he whispered, shivering as he felt Sam press a kiss to his. "I'm not going to let you out of bed for the rest of the week."

 

"So much for only a weekend," Sam said with a laugh.

 

Castiel hummed and closed his eyes. He reached out with his grace for both of his mates, wrapping them in his arms and hugging them close. He felt complete in a way that he had not expected, holding them like this. "Please, Gabriel," he whispered. "I am yours, as you are mine."

 

Gabriel liked the sound of that, and he closed his eyes, baring his teeth before he bit Castiel, feeling Sam do the same with the spot he had been sucking on. He shuddered and a similar wave of heat swept over them, but this time it was deeper and he could feel the both of them, now, fully.

 

His grace collided with Castiel's and melded, the two of them joining together in a way that angels had not since they had fallen from heaven. He gasped and pressed even closer to the other angel. He remembered seeing angels experience this joining, but he had never had it for himself, and to make it better, Sam's soul joined in the light of their grace and merged with it, just as easily.

 

It shouldn't have been possible, but Sam continued to be remarkable in ways that he could not even imagine.

 

Sam pulled back, a little dazed from the wash of power from both of his angels. "I feel..." he giggled and flopped down on the bed. He stretched and spread his legs a little, looking up at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel pulled away from Castiel and looked down at the beta on the bed next to him. _His_ beta. Possessiveness flared and he smirked, feeling approval from Castiel at the thought. "You are all right, Sam?"

 

Castiel chuckled and stretched out on top of Gabriel, spreading his wings wide, pushing them into Gabriel's feathers. "I believe that Sam is experiencing what he calls a grace-high. He will act rather silly for a little while, but he is in full possession of all of his faculties."

 

"It's kinda like being buzzed," Sam said, rolling onto his side with a giggle, nuzzling into Gabriel's feathers with a pleased hum. "I feel relaxed and languid and maybe a little horny because you are both so pretty~"

 

Gabriel blinked and chuckled. "I do see what you mean," he said, turning to look up at Castiel. He kissed the alpha, soft and gentle, leaning into him until Sam made a needy noise next to him. He broke away and raised an eyebrow at the human.

 

Castiel smiled and pressed slow kisses down Gabriel's neck and to his collarbone. "Sam," he called, looking over at his beta. "What do you think of Gabriel taking you while I take him?"

 

Sam spread his legs a little wider and stretched on the bed. "Yes, please," he said, grinning. "Want both of you in me before the night is over."

 

Gabriel groaned and snapped, baring Sam's body in an instant. He took in the flexed muscles and steadily leaking cock against Sam's stomach. "Both of us, hmm? Greedy little beta."

 

"I'm not _little_ ," Sam said, his lips curling into a smirk, wrapping a hand around his cock, giving himself a slow stroke. He gasped and arched into it.

 

Castiel climbed off of Gabriel and took a deep breath, shaking out his wings as he went to the bedside table, pulling out the lubricant that he could tell Gabriel made regular use of. He brought it back to the bed and watched Gabriel climb on top of Sam.

 

Gabriel hummed and knocked Sam's hand away from his erection, watching as he whined. "You are absolutely not little, but you are going to behave, or I'll pin you to the bed."

 

Sam pouted up at Gabriel, giving him his best pleading look. "Want you in me, Gabe, please."

 

"Well," Gabriel said, taking the lube from Cas, shifting so he was kneeling between Sam's legs. "I am never one to turn down a proper plea, and with you all spread out like this for me, you are absolutely a proper one."

 

Castiel chuckled. "I do not believe that Sam would consider himself at all proper."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at his alpha. Realization that he had an alpha, and a beta now made him freeze and he stared at Castiel, his grace reeling in shock. He had an alpha. He had mates. Beautiful, perfect mates, who wanted him because of who he was.

 

"Gabriel," Castiel said, looking from Gabriel to Sam. Gabriel's eyes were unfocused and there was a small smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

 

"Mates," Gabriel purred, looking at Castiel before turning his attention to Sam, spread out underneath him. He stretched his wings, and leaned down to press a kiss to Sam's belly. " _My_ mates."

 

Sam groaned and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair. "Have wanted this, angel, please don't make me wait long."

 

Castiel smiled and pressed in close to Gabriel, nuzzling and sucking at his neck from behind. "Should I tell Gabriel about the idea that you wanted to try, Sam?"

 

Sam blushed and shook his head, his hair dancing around at the frantic movement. "No, no, definitely not!"

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and twisted to look at Castiel behind him. "Well, that was an interesting reaction. What does dear Sammich want to try?"

 

Castiel leaned in close, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's ear. "He'd like to see if you can take the both of us, Gabriel. Both of us inside our omega, claiming him as he rightfully deserves."

 

Sam's face reddened even further and he covered it with a groan. "Fuck, Cas, did you have to tell him?" he whined.

 

Gabriel stared down at Sam and groaned, crawling up Sam's body, slowly, stretching so he could kiss the human softly, gently, worshipping him as he deserved. When he pulled back from the kiss, Sam was gasping and staring up at him with wide eyes.

 

"I think," Gabriel started, shivering a little bit as Castiel kissed lower, towards the base of his wings. "That we can definitely do that after this. How about that?"

 

"Yes," Sam growled, fisting a hand in Gabriel's hair, tugging him in for a kiss. "Now hurry up and get me ready already."

 

Castiel hummed against Gabriel's skin, still combing steadily through Gabriel's wings. "He's such a greedy, demanding beta. He'll want everything that you could give him and then he'll ask for more."

 

Gabriel laughed and shifted so he was kneeling between Sam's thighs again. "Right, then let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he asked, grabbing the lubricant again, drizzling some onto his fingers.

 

"Finally," Sam growled, tilting his hips up, chuckling when Gabriel snapped a pillow under him, tilting him up higher. "Let's see what you've got _omega_."

 

Gabriel hummed, his eyes narrowing. He sent a question zinging through his grace to Castiel, a inquiry and then what he planned to do with the information. Castiel sent him a burst of pleasure and excitement to see what happened in return.

 

Gabriel pressed two fingers into Sam, both of them sliding in, deep and easy, making Sam arch. "Don't tease me Sam, or I'll ask your alpha-"

 

" _Our_ alpha," Sam interrupted, staring at Gabriel, and the sight of Castiel over his shoulder, shuddering.

 

A shiver worked its way down his entire body, all of the way to his wings, and Gabriel nodded, agreeing. "Our alpha, yes," he said, clearing his throat before continuing. "I'll ask our alpha if you like feeling a little bit of pain when you're taken. Nothing too rough, but enough so that you feel me the following day."

 

Sam moaned, long and low, tightening his hands in the sheets on either side of him. "Oh fuck, please, please, Gabriel," he whined, arching into the touch from the angel. He could feel Gabriel's grace, tingling as it touched him, and he knew that Gabriel was keeping him from feeling much, if any pain other than the stretch.

 

Castiel waited until Gabriel was distracted and took the lubricant, pouring some into his hand, coating himself easily as he watched the two of them together. He leaned in to Gabriel again and sucked the lobe of his ear into his mouth. "If I may request an abuse of your powers, Gabriel..."

 

Gabriel laughed and groaned, closing his eyes and doing what Cas wanted with a simple thought. "Yes, yes."

 

Sam's eyes snapped open at the slow, slick noise filling the room, and then both of the angels moaned as one. "Using grace for prep is cheating!" he said. His back bowed off the bed and he shouted as Gabriel's fingers twisted inside him and brushed over his prostate. "Okay, okay, shit, not cheating," Sam panted, his hips rocking back against Gabriel's fingers.

 

Castiel hummed happily and sucked marks into Gabriel's necks, rocking into him with slow and easy motions. "Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you, Sam."

 

"Cas," Gabriel's eyes fluttered as Castiel shifted and pressed even deeper into him. "Cas just wanted the best seat in the house-"

 

Sam groaned. "Puns, in bed, seriously?"

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and twisted his fingers again, making Sam shout and thrash on the bed. "Not a good idea to mock me when I've got two fingers inside you, dearest."

 

"Oh fuck off," Sam said with a laugh, shivering and groaning as he spread his legs wider. "Hurry up," he ordered.

 

Castiel smiled into Gabriel's neck, staring at the picture Sam made, spread out beneath them both. He pressed his wings tighter against Gabriel's and ground against him, slow and eager. "He's always this demanding. Teasing him for hours will be your new favorite way to spend your time."

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and groaned, his other hand pressing at the base of his dick. "Fuck, Cas, does he really?"

 

"Oh yes," Castiel purred, his eyes meeting Sam's as he ground into Gabriel, feeling just how much the omega loved it. "Hours and hours of teasing. Sometimes, too, when I've done it properly, he won't even get soft after coming."

 

Sam shuddered, his eyes slamming shut as he rocked back into Gabriel's fast rhythm. Another finger pressed into him and he didn't bother waiting for the stretch until he was rocking back down on those touches, just as eagerly. "Fuck, yes, want you both to do that to me."

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, his voice hoarse as he worked all three fingers in and out of Castiel in an easy rhythm. "We're going to need at least a week in bed to do everything that I want to do."

 

Castiel purred, sucking a large mark into Gabriel's neck. "Do not worry, Sam and I have a great many plans that we would like to do with you as well," he teased, dropping his hand lower, wrapping it around Gabriel's erection, squeezing him slowly.

 

"Please," Sam begged, lifting his head up to stare at the angels, meeting both of their eyes, one after another. "Want you in me, Gabriel. _Please_."

 

"Well, I don't see how I can refuse you, begging so pretty like that," Gabriel said, licking his lips. He felt Castiel slide out of him and he groaned, already missing the touch of the alpha.

 

"Don't worry," Castiel said. He pressed a kiss to Gabriel's shoulders. "Take him and I'll be right back inside you."

 

Gabriel took a second to just appreciate the sight of Sam spread out in front of him, long limbs and body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his eyes dark with lust, his hair fanning out over the bed and his cock, straining against his stomach. Gabriel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's heart. "You would tempt a pagan to sin, Sam," he whispered, getting himself into position.

 

"Stop fucking talk-ohhhh," Sam moaned, arching again as Gabriel slid into him with one long easy move. "Oh fuck," he groaned, taking a few deep breaths, reaching out to bury his fingers in Gabriel's wings, pulling him in even closer. "So good, yes, come on."

 

Castiel licked his lips and leaned up to Gabriel's hear, keeping his eyes on Sam. "Look at the both of you. A feast for me. My omega and my beta, the most beautiful creatures ever seen on heaven or earth. And _mine_ ," Castiel growled, sliding back into Gabriel, pushing him forward and deeper into Sam.

 

Gabriel planted his hands on either side of Sam's torso and ground into him, panting hard. "Fuck, Cas, give the guy a minute."

 

Sam wrapped a leg around Gabriel's hip and shook his head, his hair flying everywhere. "No, no minutes, want you, need you now, fuck," he swore, licking his lips. "Not gonna last, not after feeling you both, please, come on."

 

Gabriel looked back over his shoulder, licking his lips a little. "Shall we?" he asked, cocking a wing just like his head.

 

Castiel leaned in and kissed Gabriel, soft and gentle. "Yes, we shall," he agreed, driving his hips into Gabriel again, pulling the archangel back out with him, setting a steady rhythm between the three of them.

 

Gabriel was completely overwhelmed. Castiel inside him, moving hard and taking him, claiming him just like he had with his mark and his grace, and then Sam, moaning and panting and keening, begging with his body, just as much as his words. He felt loved and worshipped by the two of them and he had no hope of maintaining any semblance of control.

 

"Come on," Sam panted, tugging Gabriel closer. "Want you, harder, can take it, want to feel you, Gabriel, please," he begged. The archangel did as he asked, slamming into him harder, fingers tightening at his hips, yanking him back and into every thrust.

 

"Yes," Castiel whispered, his eyes burning as he stared at Sam coming apart beneath the two of them. His grace trembled and he fought for control, even as Gabriel began to lose his sense of rhythm, the end near for them all. "Take him, Gabriel. Take what you want, what you need of us both, we will never cease to give it to you."

 

Gabriel was shaking, and his grace was ready to burst, to fly into a thousand pieces under the force of Sam and Castiel. He yanked Sam into a final thrust and felt Castiel slide inside him, deep and perfect and his grace exploded, cradling the body of them as his orgasm triggered both of theirs at the exact same moment. They came together, Sam tensing around him, crying out, Castiel's wings trembling and the seraph's grace surging with him.

 

Sam wasn't sure how long it took for the fresh waves of grace to recede, but he felt better than he ever had before in his life. Both Castiel and Gabriel were reaching for him with their grace, demanding a feeding after his soul had screamed its pleasure. He met their eyes, smiling languidly. "Go ahead," he said, his voice hoarse from his shouting.

 

Castiel pulled out of Gabriel slowly, shifting to lay beside Sam, pressing a hand to Sam's chest, eager to drink from Sam's soul while it basked in the light of their grace. He felt Gabriel hesitate after pulling out of Sam and looked to him. "Drink," he requested, staring at the archangel.

 

Gabriel moved Sam easily and tucked a wing under the human, smiling when Castiel did the same, allowing Sam to lay on a bed of their feathers. "Not the both of us at the same time," he said, shaking his head.

 

Sam opened his eyes and stared up at Gabriel. He reached out for the archangel's hand, pressing it to his chest. He cleared his throat and smiled at him. "Both of you. At once," he whispered.

 

Just touching Sam again was enough to have Gabriel wanting to feed off of the light of Sam's soul and he fell into Sam, Castiel spinning next to him, his grace dancing in joy. Unlike last time, he was not fading, and did not need to take nearly as much, but Sam's soul still welcomed them both with joy and light and love.

 

Castiel relaxed and pressed his face to Sam's neck, inhaling the scent of him, even as his grace fed off the remarkable light of their human. When he had had enough, he pulled back and Gabriel followed him. He could still feel the tendril of fear from Gabriel, but Sam's soul was pulsing happily, curling up to rest.

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and saw Sam smiling up at him, blinking slowly and sleepily. A small sob escaped him and he pressed his forehead to Sam's. "Are you alright, Sam?"

 

"I feel perfect," Sam whispered, yawning, reaching out to pull Gabriel closer, then Castiel. "I am curled up between both of my angels. There is no place I would rather be on this earth."

 

Castiel met Gabriel's eyes and closed his own, exhaling as he relaxed. He stretched his other wing over Sam, smiling when three of Gabriel's covered his. "Sleep well, Sam, Gabriel," he whispered.

 

Gabriel watched the two of them fall asleep for a long time, admiring the sight of them curled under and over his wings. He smiled and pressed his face to Sam's hair again, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax. Whatever he had done to deserve mates like this, he was so glad that he had.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and tried to settle himself. He didn't have anything to be nervous over. They were mated. Formally now, bonding ceremony complete. Sam and Castiel were his, and he was never going to get over the fact that they were, and that they both wanted him enough to face the other archangels for him.

 

"Hey," Sam said, bumping his shoulder into Gabriel's. "Stop stressing. It's not like they can do anything to us now. We're mated, you're mine, and they can feel your attachment to my soul now that we made it official."

 

Castiel rubbed his wing gently along Gabriel's and leaned in to nuzzle the top of his hair. "You are more than strong enough to face them on your own, Gabriel, and we both know that. We are here because we want to be here, and we want to show them that the way they have known is not the only way forward."

 

Gabriel nodded and leaned over to give Castiel a quick kiss, before doing the same to Sam. The soft touch from both of his mates had been enough to bolster him, so he looked towards the door. "All right, here we go," he muttered. He squared his shoulders, straightened his wings, and walked through.

 

Michael was sitting in the middle of the table, Lucifer and Raphael on his sides. Gabriel smiled blandly at each of them, striding to the center of the room. He had nothing to fear and nothing to hide. He felt Sam to his left and Castiel to his right, Castiel's wings proudly displayed. In a moment, the tension in the room rose several notches and Gabriel raised his eyebrows at his brothers.

 

"Gabriel," Michael said, nodding his head. "Thank you for joining us, and for bringing your...mates."

 

"They are not his mates. It cannot be a true mating," Lucifer scoffed. "The human will die the first time Gabriel has to properly draw from him-"

 

"Actually," Sam interrupted, smiling when the eyes in the room snapped to him. "He has. Already. Completely fed from me. To his fill. He is back to full power, in his own words."

 

Lucifer's eyes trailed over to Gabriel and narrowed. "Is this true?"

 

Gabriel raised his chin a fraction and stared at Lucifer. "He is right. He has managed, on multiple occasions, to support both Castiel and I feeding from him."

 

Sam laughed. "I'm a little tired afterward, but nothing that some carbs and a nap can’t fix."

 

"Fascinating," Raphael said, steepling her fingers under her chin. She kept her eyes on the human, her wings spreading a little wider behind her. "How did you know that you were able to do this, human?"

 

Castiel glanced over at Sam and cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Healer. His name is Sam Winchester." Raphael's dark eyes turned to him and Castiel stood firm in front of her frown.

 

"I see. Well then. Sam Winchester, tell us how you knew that you would be able to support an archangel," Raphael said.

 

Sam shrugged. "I wasn't. It was an educated guess, based on how I felt when only Castiel would draw on the power of my soul. Gabriel was worth taking the chance for the first time we mated, and Castiel was there to ensure that nothing would happen in the event that he did take too much."

 

Michael scowled at Gabriel. "This was not what I meant when I ordered you to find your mates, Gabriel. You disgrace us with this unnatural mating."

 

"What about it is unnatural?" Sam snapped, stepping forward, the urge to protect Gabriel overwhelming him. He could feel Gabriel cringing back from the words. "Those laws were put in place to protect humans. I know, I've studied them extensively. As the human in this mating, if I decided to assume the risk, it is not your place to tell me differently."

 

Michael turned his eyes to the human in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "We are your senior many eons over, _child_. Do not presume to tell us why those laws were put in place."

 

"I want both of them, I am mated to both of them. We are soul and grace bound," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I bear both of their marks, and have allowed them to feed from me on multiple occasions."

 

"Oh Michael, let him have Gabriel. He's a useless omega anyways," Lucifer drawled, his wings stretching and arching as he stared at the human still standing defiantly in front of two angels. A human who could support both of them. _Fascinating_. He would have to go speak with him more at a later time.

 

"Call him useless again, Morningstar, and you will regret it," Castiel's voice was ice as it cut through the room. It was all alpha power and the three archangels paused and turned to look at the Seraph.

 

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. "You dare, you _dare_ to try to challenge me, little Castiel?"

 

Castiel raised his chin and walked closer, his wings spread wide and domineering. "I defend my mates," he said simply. "From all attacks, whether verbal or physical. It is my pride and duty as their alpha."

 

Michael stared at Castiel and sighed. "Castiel, stand down. Lucifer, cease baiting him, I will not have a fight break out in our chambers." He turned his attention back to Gabriel and stared at his youngest brother. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet."

 

Gabriel shrugged and stared at Michael. "We're mated. It's done. I don't know what else there is to discuss. I am here to formally present them to you as my family. Not to debate my mating."

 

Michael chuckled and stared at Gabriel. "Yes, I suppose that is true. We only want the best for you Gabriel, I know that you are aware of that. Had you presented them to us prior to your mating-"

 

"You would have never allowed them to mate me in the first place and you knew it," Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at Michael. "Do not even try to convince me otherwise, you know that is the case."

 

Michael nodded. "That is fair. I would have indeed, tried to talk you out of making such a foolish decision. But since you have gone ahead-"

 

"It is my right," Gabriel snapped, interrupting Michael. "I am not some fledgling, Michael, and I have not been for a very long time. I am old enough and within all of the laws to make my own choices. Presenting my mates to my family is a _choice_ , not a requirement."

 

Sam wanted to wrap his arms around Gabriel and hug him tight and never let him go, because he was magnificent and he loved Gabriel so much that it physically hurt.

 

Raphael frowned. "While that may be technically true, Gabriel, you spit in the face of our customs-"

 

Gabriel laughed and rolled his eyes. "When have I ever cared about customs? The only time we have ever cared is when it benefits the three of you."

 

"Gabriel," Michael cautioned.

 

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head, glancing over at Michael. "Don't scowl at him so, it's only making him more stubborn. He's right. There's nothing we can do to dissolve the mating. Might as well go about learning the two who Gabriel has finally decided are worthy of them." He paused. "Well, one of them, as we already know Castiel."

 

Castiel raised his chin and moved back to Gabriel's side, wrapping one arm and one wing around him, showing how he stood with the angel and he was not about to let the others intimidate him. He was not. He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

 

"There, see, they do have manners," Lucifer said, turning his eyes to the human. "And you?"

 

Sam gave a low bow and formally introduced himself according to angelic customs. Both Raphael and Michael were glaring daggers at him and he felt a little giddy from the rush of adrenaline that it was giving him. They both looked so fearsome and determined to do whatever was necessary to be rid of them.

 

"Very well," Michael said, his tone ice. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. You are dismissed. We have real work to attend to."

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand the second they turned and headed out of the room, the door snapping shut behind him. He wrapped the archangel in his arms and smiled when Cas stepped in behind Gabriel to hug him tight as well. "You were magnificent," he whispered.

 

Gabriel choked out a small laugh and hid his face in Sam's shirt. "I should be saying that about you. Interrupting and contradicting the most powerful archangels, Sam, what the hell were you thinking?"

 

Sam laughed and pressed his face to Gabriel's hair, leaning into Castiel as he held onto them both. "I was thinking about protecting you. They made me so angry, and I know that that is how they treated you for the longest time, and Gabe, you deserve so much better."

 

Castiel smiled and kissed Gabriel as well, tangling his fingers in Gabriel's shirt. "We were not going to allow you to go undefended, Gabriel. We care for you far too much. We would fight the archangels of heaven itself if that is what it came to."

 

Gabriel's laugh was wet and gross and he just wanted to curl up into both of their arms and never leave. "Shall I snap us home then? I really don't want to move."

 

Sam shared a quick look with Castiel and nodded. "Yes, that sounds perfectly good, angel."

 

In an instant later, they were in Gabriel's house, naked, curled up in his bed. Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Well, that was a little bit more specific than just heading home."

 

"I told you I didn't want to move," Gabriel mumbled, nuzzling and kissing Sam's skin softly. He took a slow, deep breath and relaxed into the touches from them.

 

Castiel shifted one wing and stretched it out and over both Sam and Gabriel, keeping them covered and warm easily enough. "You did mention that, Gabriel. Don't worry. We'll hold you were for as long as you need us to, I promise."

 

Gabriel relaxed and sagged into their arms. "Okay," he whispered, trying to force himself to relax.

 

 

 

~!~

 

 

 

Sam looked up when the doorbell rang and dusted off his hands on his apron. Gabriel and Castiel weren't due back for another couple of hours at least. Some big and all important angel meeting that Gabriel had to run with his brothers. So who the hell was knocking on the damn door?

 

He opened it and froze at the sight of Lucifer. "Lucifer," he managed, coughing into his hand a moment later. "Apologies, what do I owe the pleasure, Morningstar?"

 

"I wanted to talk to you. I have an...offer for you," Lucifer said. He raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Are you going to allow me in?"

 

Sam grudgingly opened the door and allowed Lucifer to step into Gabriel's home. "They will be back soon."

 

"Don't lie," Lucifer said, wagging a finger at Sam. "They are not going to return soon. They are in the meeting-"

 

"That you are also supposed to be in?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Lucifer laughed and narrowed his eyes at the human. "That is what I like about you, Sam. You are not afraid of me, not in the slightest. Do you not know that I could destroy you with less than a thought?"

 

"I do," Sam said, staring at Lucifer. "Just like Gabriel could. Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

 

"It is supposed to scare you, but I imagine that you are not the type to be cowed by nothing but words," Lucifer said.

 

Sam scowled. "I'm not the type to be cowed by anything, nevermind words. So why don't you tell me what you are doing here, Lucifer."

 

Lucifer stared at the human in front of him for a long moment and smirked. "We've found a way to return to heaven. All of the angels are in the process of returning now to drink from the Source, the creation of our grace."

 

Sam froze and stared at Lucifer with wide eyes. "Wh-what?"

 

Lucifer laughed. "We're not in the habit of calling for meetings for all of angel-kind on a regular basis. But Michael, the good son that he is, has found us a way back into heaven. The doors are now open, and we are all returning home."

 

Sam felt dread sink into his chest, but he stared hard at Lucifer. "Then I am happy and pleased for all of you. I can't imagine what it has been like, being cut off from your home like that."

 

"You are so very determined to avoid the fear clouding your soul," Lucifer taunted. "What is that you fear, human? Do you fear them leaving you here? Never returning?" He walked across the room, trailing his fingers over the back of the couch. "You aren't needed, now. Your abilities, to support the both of them? What are they to an angel that can sup from the Source?"

 

Sam swallowed, the lump in his throat getting worse and worse by the second. "Leave, Lucifer," he ordered, glaring at the alpha.

 

"You don't want to hear my offer first?" Lucifer asked, his eyes going wide in mock offense. "Sam, I made sure to come here first, because I knew that you would want to know."

 

"Know what?" Sam asked. He clenched his hand to the blankets on the back of the couch, taking slow, measured breaths. He would not show weakness to Lucifer. He would not.

 

"That they have left you," Lucifer said, his voice gentle as though he were talking to a child. "Your mates have left you, Sam. To be together in heaven."

 

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "No. Neither of them would do that. They aren't like that."

 

Lucifer chuckled, staring at Sam, walking closer to him. "You don't think that their home, the place that Gabriel knew for thousands of years before you were ever considered, would have more of a draw than _you_?"

 

Sam swallowed again and glared at the archangel. "They'll come back," he said. Maybe they would only come back to say goodbye, but they would. They would come back.

 

"They're _never_ going to come back," Lucifer purred, his voice venom. "And you're going to break into a thousand pieces when they don't."

 

Sam tightened his hands into fists. "Why are you doing this?"

 

"Because I would never do this to you," Lucifer said, stepping closer to Sam. "I would forsake heaven for you. I would forsake earth, all that I know, for a human like you."

 

Sam froze and stared at Lucifer. "Wh-what?"

 

"You heard me," Lucifer whispered. "I would never have done this to you, Sam. You belong with me, not with them. I would never leave you. I would worship you, love you with all that I am."

 

Sam shook his head. "Get out, Lucifer."

 

Lucifer frowned and pulled back, walking towards the door. "Remember, Sam. I'll be waiting for you when they don't reappear. They've left you, and they're never going to come back."

 

Sam heard the door shut behind Lucifer and dropped to his knees, a sob escaping him. He covered his ears and tried to block out the sound of Lucifer's words echoing in his mind over and over again.

 

Gabriel and Castiel wouldn't do that. They _wouldn't_. They wouldn't do that to him. Maybe they would leave him so they could return to heaven, because what could he ever offer in comparison to that. But they wouldn't do it without saying goodbye. They wouldn't.

 

Sam didn't know how long he was on his knees, but the smell of burning food was enough to jolt him out of the position on his knees. He stumbled to the kitchen and threw away everything that he had burnt and stared at the food.

 

He wasn't hungry any longer. He sighed and cleaned up the mess he had made and looked up at the sky.

 

Sam walked to the bedroom, took one look at the blanket and the feathers scattered around the room and turned around. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up on it, glad at least that it was long enough for his feet. He clenched his eyes shut and hid his face in the blankets.

 

_'They're never going to come back.'_

 

_'They're **never** going to come back.' _

 

"Shut up," Sam whispered, covering his ears again, trying to drown out the sound of Lucifer's voice. He pressed a hand to his heart, feeling the bond pulse between him, Gabriel and Castiel. It was stretched thin, and he wasn't surprised that they couldn't feel his despair. He would need to have everything in control by the time they returned.

 

If they returned.

 

He shook his head and huffed, forcing himself to focus. They would come back. They _would_.

 

They had to.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

It had been almost exactly twenty-four hours when Gabriel and Castiel returned. Sam heard their laughter ringing through the house and he stood up, having barely slept and walked out to meet them. He tried to force a smile onto his face for them, because he loved them, and he didn’t want them to see him upset. He couldn't bear it if they did.

 

Gabriel nuzzled into Castiel again, and he looked around for their beta, because now they didn't have to drain Sam to continue to survive, and they could tell Sam stories of their home, and so many humans and angels would now be so much happier because heaven had been opened again! He froze when Sam came around the corner, and Castiel, sensing his tenseness, turned as well.

 

He'd never seen Sam's soul look so dark. The familiar bright light was dark grey with a myriad of emotions, and Gabriel couldn't keep them straight for more than a second. An instant later they were by Sam's side, both of their arms and wings wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

 

"Sam, _Sam_ , why didn't you call for us if you needed us, we would have come in a moment," Castiel whispered, holding onto their beta tightly, nuzzling into Sam's hair as he sagged and leaned into them.

 

Sam hiccuped and took a deep breath, but the tears were already starting to fall. He'd known that he wouldn't be able to keep them in. Not, not after having to live the last day knowing that they wouldn't come home. "How was your trip home?" he whispered.

 

Castiel shared a look with Gabriel. How had Sam known? But it didn't matter. All that mattered was who, or what had done to make Sam's soul so dark. His Grace ached to see it and he reached out, wrapping Sam in his Grace, cradling his beautiful soul close.

 

"How'd you know that we went home, Sam?" Gabriel whispered, reaching up to cup Sam's face in his hand, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Sam? Sweetheart, answer me," Gabriel said. " _Please_."

 

Sam choked on a small laugh and he tried to take a deep breath. "I, I'm sorry. I just, I'll be okay. I just, I'm having a hard time with this. I'm trying to be happy for you."

 

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other again, their eyes wide with horror as they stared at Sam. "Happy for us? Sam, we're happy with _you_. What are you talking about?"

 

Sam forced himself to say the words. "You don't need me anymore. There's, there's no reason for you to stay, now that heaven is open again. You don't have to feed off my soul to live."

 

Castiel froze, tightening his hold on Sam. "Sam..."

 

"It's okay," Sam burst out, and he hated how much he wanted to wrap his arms around Gabriel and Castiel and never let them go, how much he wanted to hold onto the angels and just, love them forever. But because he loved them, he would let them go, because now they didn’t have a reason to stay. Lucifer was right, they were not going to stay.

 

"Okay?" Gabriel growled, stepping forward, shaking off the shock of Sam's declaration. "The last thing any of this is, is okay!" Sam's tear-filled eyes met his and he felt his stomach roll, clenching too tight, and his wings ruffled with worry and fear.

 

"Gabriel," Sam managed, trying to clear his throat as he stared at the archangel. "I-"

 

"No," Gabriel said, holding up his hand as he stopped in front of Sam. "No, I am not, I am _not_ going to accept the fact that you, Sam, who fought my brothers and sisters to be my mate is willing to give me up so easily. If you want to walk away..." he trailed off and stared hard at Sam, daring him to say that that was what he wanted.

 

"If you want to walk away, Sam, we will both let you go. But I cannot believe that that is what you want," Gabriel said, stepping in closer.

 

Sam clenched his eyes shut and he knew that he _should_. That he should be strong enough to walk away from the both of them, to set them free, because they didn't need him anymore. They had never needed him, not really.

 

Castiel frowned and stepped forward, reaching out to put his hand on Sam's shoulder. His eyes blazed blue and he stared at Sam. " _Submit_ ," he ordered, his voice reverberating with power.

 

Sam dropped to his knees so fast his head spun. He could feel the order from his alpha in every single inch of his being and no part of him wanted to fight or refuse the order.

 

Castiel glanced over at Gabriel with a smile and then knelt down in front of Sam, reaching out to cup his hands around the human's face. "Sam," he whispered. "We are happy here with you. We have found our happiness _here_ , with _you_. We would much rather remain here with you than we ever want to return to heaven permanently."

 

Sam's breath caught and he opened his eyes to stare at Cas in front of him. Lucifer's words were still ringing in his mind. That they would both want to leave, because how could he ever compare to the light of heaven?

 

"Please believe me, Sam," Castiel added, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to Sam's forehead. "There is not a world, not on heaven or earth, where Gabriel and I will not want to be with you. You are ours, and we are yours, Sam. We want you, in every way that we could ever possibly have you."

 

"Cas," Sam croaked, and he reached out, tangling his fingers in that trenchcoat that Cas loved to wear, no matter what season it was. He pulled the angel in closer, and the order from the alpha was wearing off, but Sam only wanted to curl in closer to the both of them and then never move.

 

"Besides," Gabriel said, immediately crowding in closer to Sam, tangling his fingers into Sam's hair. "Look at it this way. We could both sleep with you and feed off of you without you passing out from exhaustion this way! Win-win for us all!"

 

Sam choked out a small laugh and leaned into Castiel, looking up at Gabriel. "Because of course that's the important thing here."

 

"Hey," Gabriel protested, kneeling down next to his human, wrapping a wing around him. "That's the _most_ important thing, let's get that right, honestly!"

 

Castiel smiled and stroked his thumb along Sam's cheek, waiting for his human to look at him again. He leaned in to kiss Sam's forehead again, trailing his lips down and over the bridge of his nose before offering him a simple and gentle kiss. "Stay," he said, his voice soft as he stared at Sam.

 

Sam nodded, his throat closing up, leaving him unable to answer, even though he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Castiel and Gabriel's arms and never leave.

 

"Come on," Gabriel said, helping Sam and Cas to their feet, leading them to the bedroom. "Less talking, more nookie! I've missed Sam!"

 

Sam smiled and followed Gabriel into the bedroom, the last of the tension from Lucifer's visit leaving him. "I missed you both more than I even want to think about," he admitted.

 

"I can tell!" Gabriel called, getting comfy on the bed. "Who told you that we were home, anyways? All of the angels were in heaven with us, the only one who was missing was-"

 

" _Lucifer_ ," Castiel said, his eyes snapping to Sam. "I knew that he had given in too easily when you presented us, Gabriel."

 

Sam swallowed hard as both of the angels stared at him. "He came here while you were gone. Convinced me that you wouldn't come back, and would leave me. He tried..." his voice trailed off and he looked at the wall.

 

"Tried?" Gabriel asked, his voice lowering to a growl. "Tried to do what?"

 

"To convince me that he would never treat me like that. That it would be better to go with him," Sam said and raised his hands when both of the angels tensed. "I kicked him out, ordered him to leave. I couldn't..." he bit down on his lip. "Even if you both decided to leave me, I could never do that to the both of you."

 

Castiel frowned and led Sam to the bed, stripping off the plaid shirt that he was wearing. "I do not understand why he would try to do that. You are mated to us both. To try to take you-"

 

"Less talk about that," Gabriel said, reaching out to pull Sam closer and into a possessive kiss, sucking at Sam's lower lip until he was groaning. "Lucifer tried and didn't succeed. And we're going to spend the rest of the night reminding you just how much we want you. Got it?" he growled, looking at Sam.

 

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, relaxing when Castiel pressed in closer behind him. "That sounds like exactly what I need."

 

"I love you both," Castiel whispered into Sam's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there, his eyes meeting Gabriel's.

 

Gabriel grinned and tugged Sam in for another kiss. "Same here, you're both stuck with me, since I'm not going anywhere!"

 

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel on the forehead, and reached back to touch Castiel, pulling him in closer. "I love you Cas. And I love you, Gabe."

 

"Good!" Gabriel said. "Now, less talk, more nookie." He shared a look with Cas as they urged Sam towards the bed. Lucifer would need to be talked to.

 

~!~

 

Lucifer scowled at the knock on the door. He had no more appointments for the day. “Go away,” he growled. “Schedule an appointment for tomorrow.”

 

The door opened and Lucifer stood up, furious. “You dare-”

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, closing the door behind him. “I _dare_ , Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer dropped his pen and stood, all six of his wings spreading wide, a snarl escaping him. “You will _pay_ for this dishonor, Castiel, I will smite you where you-”

 

“I don’t think so.” A snap sounded. Gabriel appeared next to Castiel and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Lucifer attempted to reach out for them and found himself frozen. “You cannot hold me forever, _little brother_! Weakling!”

 

Gabriel smirked, his eyes cold as he stalked forward. “And that is where you are wrong, Luci-dearest.” He could feel Castiel beside him.

 

“We are here to have a word with you about our mate, Lucifer,” Castiel said, stepping forward.

 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Your _human_?” he sneered. “Why, have you killed him?”

 

Gabriel’s grace surged in rage, reaching out for Lucifer. He only stopped at the soft touch to his arm from Castiel. “Speak of him again and I will not hesitate to bring all the power I possess as Messenger of God, Archangel of Justice against you, Lucifer,” Gabriel growled, his eyes glowing gold, his voice ringing with power.

 

Castiel turned his attention Lucifer. “You attempted to undermine our mating, Lucifer. You tried to convince our human that we would not return from heaven to him. That he should dissolve our mating to return to you.”

 

Lucifer felt Gabriel’s grace tighten the hold on him as he laughed. “Why, has he taken me up on my offer?”

 

“You break the laws, courting a mated human,” Castiel said, his voice quiet and firm with alpha authority.

 

“You dare to lecture me about rule breaking?” Lucifer said, laughing as he thrashed against Gabriel’s bonds.

 

Castiel pulled a small vial from his pocket and held it up. A small seed of grace was visible, bright even with the size. “No. However _this_? This will not and cannot be condoned. By any.”

 

Lucifer scowled and stared at them both.

 

“No witty comebacks now, _brother_?” Gabriel snarled. “Did you think we would not notice you leaving a seed of your grace in _our_ mate?”

 

Lucifer met Gabriel’s eyes and then looked to Castiel. “So what are you going to do? Kill me? As I deserve for daring to touch that which belongs to you?”

 

Castiel stared at the vial in his hands. “While that would give both Gabriel and myself great pleasure, no. That is not what we shall do.” He squared his shoulders and looked to the doors. “Michael, Raphael, please join us.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes widened.

 

“You see, Luci,” Gabriel drawled. “When we realized what you had done, we went straight to Mikey and Raph. While they might not love my mating, they respect that Castiel and Sam are _my_ mates.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes darted between Gabriel, Castiel and Michael. “Michael, I can-”

 

“ ** _Silence_** ,” Michael said, his voice edged in fury. “Lucifer, you are sentenced to the cage for the remainder of your existence. I could have forgiven you meeting with the human to speak with him. But to leave a seed of your grace within him, to torture him, to corrupt his mind to follow your wishes? That I cannot condone.”

 

“He is a _mere_ human!” Lucifer spat. “You will cast me out for-” he froze at the slim length of blade pressed under his throat. Castiel held Gabriel’s blade, and unlike the blade the Seraph had forged, this one could injure and kill him. Gabriel was smirking.

 

“He is _our_ mate,” Castiel snarled. He pressed the blade in closer to Lucifer’s throat, watching it press the skin in a little.

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel warned.

 

Castiel leaned in closer to Lucifer’s ear. “If you ever come near either of my mates again, Morningstar. No force on heaven or earth will stop me from tearing you to pieces.” He stepped back and allowed Raphael and Michael to escort Lucifer from his office.

 

Gabriel took his sword from Castiel and banished it and smiled, leaning in close to nuzzle Castiel’s neck. “You were magnificent.”

 

“I would say the same about yourself,” Castiel said with a smile, kissing Gabriel soft and gentle.

 

“Well, I say that you were both magnificent, so there!” Sam said, stepping out of the corner of the room where he had been watching, hidden from view in case he had needed to speak to Lucifer approaching him to leave Gabriel and Castiel. Both of his mates gave him pleased smiles and Sam wrapped his arms around them both, kissing the top of their heads.

 

“It is done,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes, relaxing into the both of them.

 

“Rather anti-climatic, if you ask me,” Sam said. “Now we get to spend an eternity figuring out how bendy Cas really is.”

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m the bendier one and you know it.”

 

Sam looked between Cas and Gabriel with a smile. “I don’t know…” he teased.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked heavenward with a smile. “Father save me from such idiotic mates.”

 

“You love us,” Gabriel teased, brushing his wings against Castiel. “You just have to pretend to be stoic, mister alpha!”

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek and held him close. “We love you just the way you are, Gabriel is being ridiculous.”

 

Castiel smiled and leaned into Sam. “I know. Shall we go home?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel and Sam said together.

 

Castiel raised his hand and snapped, all three of them landing, without clothing, on Gabriel’s bed.

 

Gabriel looked down at himself and then at Sam and Cas with a delighted grin. “Cas, you’re learning!”

 

Castiel smirked. “I did learn from the best.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find fandom-trickster here:
> 
> [fandom-trickster](http://fandom-trickster.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
